Dating Seth
by Dean's secret Love
Summary: What happens next! Jack and Alex's daughter Kelly meets Seth and Sara the reason her parents together. Seth likes Kelly, but she's Human! What will Sara do to change his mind!Or will time run out for both of them! Seth/OC Sara/OC Jack/Alex
1. Chapter 1

"Prepare for crash landing, 10 seconds to impact!" Seth yelled pushing multiple buttons.

Sara caught Seth's eyes for a split second; Seth grabbed his sister's hand. "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3", Sara counted down, she couldn't help but shut her eyes. "2", But she never finished her sentence as their craft hit earth's surface, the shock pulling their hands apart!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth opened his eyes, pain erupted in his skull. "Sara"! he looked around but the seat across from him was empty, the harness ripped apart. "Sara, where are you"! He screamed. "I'm here", came a weak reply. Seth turned unbuckling his harness. Sparks flew, and the craft creaked in protest at the shift in weight. He crouched at Sara's side, she was trapped under a piece of metal, He lifted with all his might but he couldn't lift it.

"Sara, I need your help"! He said urgently. She nodded and Seth could feel what labored strength she had left trying to push the heavy object off herself. He growled and pushed with all his might and finally they were able to free her.

Seth checked her injuries, she was lucky to be alive! But she wasn't out of trouble yet. "Seth it hurts", Sara moaned. "Shh, you need to save your strength, you could have internal bleeding", Seth said trying to keep his voice normal. Sara nodded allowing Seth to continue checking her for more injuries. "They're too bad to ignore Sara, we need to find you help" Seth said a tremor in his voice. "Jack!" Sara moaned. Seth shook his head, "He doesn't have the medical training that you require". Sara shook her head, "Jack…. Alex".

Seth considered this for a moment, his sister and Alex had talked a lot the last time they were here was it possible that Alex had the medical training. And besides the less people that knew they were here the better this time they'd taken the precaution of cloaking they're ship from human detection devises, but the cost had been the ship became less stable, and now Sara was paying for it. At last Seth nodded. It was time he found their old friends.

**Sorry it isn't that long, but next chapter will be longer. Review or message, next chapter will be up soon with all main characters.**


	2. Meeting Seth

Kelly quietly opened the back door and snuck inside, she closed the door silently behind her. In one hand she held her high heels, the other held her blackberry. "Yeah I'm home now, don't worry nothing happened on the way home. Okay yep bye", she said to the person on the other end before hanging up. She crept up the stair pausing to look in on her parents. Both asleep, her mother locked tightly in her fathers arms.

Kelly felt a pang of guilt at sneaking out all the time, but really she just couldn't help it, parties were her weakness.

She tip-toed down the hall to her room she quickly changed into a tight black singlet and her pajama pants, shoving her party clothes to the back of her closet. She got into bed hoping sleep would claim her pretty quickly; she'd had a long night. But sleep wouldn't come so she eventually gave up trying and went downstairs to grab a snack.

She was sitting at the table eating a biscuit and drinking milk when her father walked in. "What are you doing up?" he asked. She shrugged her heart beating a little faster at the thought of getting caught, "nothing, just couldn't sleep, that's all". He nodded, he hesitated before coming over to kiss the top of her head, "you know me and your mum were always here for you alright kiddo", he whispered being quiet so not to wake her mum. 'Oh no busted' she thought her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Yep I know dad, I love you too", she said in a slightly high voice.

Her dad smiled his winning smile and turned to leave. With his foot on the first step he turned and said "Go to bed". She nodded and smiled. He continued and only when she heard the door to his room close, did she exhale the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. She finished her drink and put the glass in the sink intending to go upstairs when a loud, insistent knocking came at the door. She checked the clock on the wall, just after 1 am. "Who the hell", she muttered. Going to open the door, the door swung open before she had even reached for the door knob. A young man stood there with a seemingly unconscious girl in his arms. A storm had started not long before and had left them soaked. Lightning struck behind them, lighting his face, he didn't look happy to see her. As he opened his mouth to speak, she screamed

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth was not happy; he'd expected to find either Alex or Jack when he'd opened the door, not some stupid, young girl who'd screamed, possibly alerting people. He didn't understand this was the known address for Jack and Alex Bruno, so where were they! Unless this was where they lived, which would mean this would be their off-spring!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat up with a start, he leapt from the bed Alex hot on his heels. All he could think of was that blood-curdling scream it could've only come from one person, his daughter!

"Kelly!" he yelled, flipping on the kitchen light, then he was hit with a shock in front of him was SETH! And….. 'Sara?' "What happened to Sara!" Alex asked

**See I told you that all the main characters would be in this chapter I didn't say they'd all be awake, story will really start to warm up next chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed, I'll update soon **


	3. Emotions

"Kelly!" her dad yelled racing into the kitchen. But he was no longer looking at her, he and her mum were staring at the people at the door. "What happened to Sara?" her mum asked. "Sara?" Kelly questioned, but she was ignored.

"She was severely injured when our ship crashed. I have done all that know to do on her smaller injuries, but I fear she might have internal bleeding". The man said

"Ship, Internal bleeding! What the hell are you talking about?" Kelly yelled, but yet again she was ignored

"Is there any possibility, you might know how to help her", the man said. Her mum nodded slightly, "I might, quickly bring her inside". "Inside"! Kelly squeaked. My dad finally seemed to realize she existed again, "Kelly you should go upstairs!" he said to her gently but in his do-it voice. "What? No! Who are these people! How do you know them! Mum, tell him he's crazy, She said.

Her mum shook her head, while cleaning off the table, "I'm sorry sweetie, but your dad's right you need to go upstairs", she said. She gaped at her. "Now, Kelly Bruno, this is none of your concern!" The man said. "Who are you to te-, she was cut off by her dad. "NOW", her dad yelled. She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes, she ran up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth watched the girl run up the stairs, 'Humans are too emotional', he thought to himself. Alex gestured for him to lay Sara on the table. He gently lowered her onto the wood surface. "Seth I think it would be best, if you went into the lounge-room", she said gently. "I can't leave my sister"! Seth protested vehemently. Jack took him aside, " I know but, it would be better if Alex had space right now, for Sara". He said. Seth narrowed his eyes but nodded tightly. Jack gave a half smile. "Why don't you go up to my room and see if you can find some clothes, then you can tell me why you came back", Jack frowned as he said the last words.

Seth nodded, "Please alert me at any change in her condition", he said. Jack nodded and went back into the kitchen, leaving Seth alone. Seth knew he shouldn't, but he felt a rush of relief that he didn't have to deal with Sara's wounds. He walked upstairs; it was only when he reached the hallway that he realized he didn't know which room was Alex's and Jack's.

There were five doors down the hallway, he tried the first door, empty, no sign anyone used this room. He tried the second door he could hear a faint, strange sound coming from behind it. He pushed it open quietly, there sitting in the middle of the floor was 'Kelly', she was sobbing. He felt something strange flutter in his chest, but he was at a loss of what he should do, women on his planet did not show their emotions in public, some not even in private.

He was just about to leave when her voice broke his silence. "What do you want? To yell at me some more. Maybe tell me it's none of my business knowing the people in my own house", her voice was accusing yet soft which put him on more of an edge.

"Not everything that happens is of your concern. Would it be vital for you to know that the next-door neighbors have a new pet or that the shops have added a new food source?" He countered. She raised her face, 'No, but this isn't the neighbors dog or the new shopping centre, this is people I don't know in my house at lord-only knows what hour in the morning". She said quietly. He considered this for a moment.

"I think considering the circumstances you have been treated fairly in knowing about the situation", he said. She stood up coming towards him. It surprised him that she was a few inches taller than him she'd looked taller before. "At least tell me your names", she said.

Seth considered this for a moment, but finally concluded that revealing this information would not harm himself or Sara.

"My sisters name is Sara, and mine is Seth", he said. She nodded, "And how do you know my parents?" she asked. He hesitated a moment before saying, "They helped Sara and myself the last time we were here". Kelly gave a slight smile, "that's really informing'. Despite of himself Seth felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"Can I ask where Jacks room is?" Seth asked. "The second on the left" she replied. "He turned to leave. "Will you be here in the morning?" Kelly asked. He turned "Chances are approximately 90%" he answered. Kelly smiled. "A simple yes or no would have been fine". He frowned before answering, "Yes".

**Okay third chapter is finished! Cool, so we now know that Kelly is emotional, and Seth does actually care. Please message and review, Mikki out ;) **


	4. Dream Walk

**Last chapter there was a small typo, Kelly's meant to be a few inches "****shorter****" than Seth**

Kelly smiled as the door closed behind Seth. 'Okay so **MAYBE** he isn't as bad as I thought', she concluded. She climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. Sleep claiming her and pulling her deep into its depths.

"_Hello", a strange girl with blonde hair said smiling. Kelly sat up looking around her, they were in a field full blooming daisies. "It's beautiful, isn't it", the girl said. Kelly studied her, she was sitting cross-legged, and she looked somehow familiar. And then she got it. "You're the girl, Seth was carrying….Sara!" Kelly said. Sara smiled nodding. "Yes". Kelly was puzzled, "but I don't know you, I've only ever seen you from a distance, how can I be dreaming about you?" Sara smiled, "You're not exactly"_

_Kelly frowned, "Then what's happening? If I'm not dreaming then why are you here?" Sara patted the ground next to her; Kelly hesitated before coming to sit across from her. Sara gave a little smile, "I'm not going to hurt you, and you don't need to be afraid"._

"_I'm not being afraid, I'm being cautious", Kelly replied. Sara nodded, "Okay. I can read minds, and even project my thoughts if I want to, I've dream-walked with my own kind, but never with a human before. You have a very strong mind". Kelly frowned. "What is dream walking and what do you mean my own kind!" Sara laughed, "Hasn't anyone told you, me and Seth, we are aliens"._

Kelly sat up in her bed, panting and sweating. "Just a dream, It was just a dream", Kelly murmured. 'So why did it feel so real!' she thought, her eyes misting up, she didn't know why it upset her so much but it felt as if somehow, everything had just shifted just out of her reach. Her parents, her life, her way of thinking….Seth.

She shook her head to clear it, 'You don't even know him! For all you know he could be 18 or even 19', she thought. _'He's only 17, in your years', a different voice; a familiar voice came to her in her head. _Kelly jumped off the bed, she looked around her room. "Who's there?' she called _"I can't talk to you aloud, I can only talk to you through your mind", the voice said._ "Is it you, Sara?" _"Yes". Came the reply._ "If you could talk to me through my mind, why did you contact me through my dreams?" Kelly asked. _"A bond had to be made first. Now please you have to stop asking questions. I have to tell you to do something". _"Okay", Kelly said eager to hear exactly what was going on. _"There is something in our ship that I need, something that will get Seth and me into a lot of trouble, if your kind finds it! Please you must tell Seth so he can find it and retrieve!"_

"What is it?" Kelly asked. _"The key to your planets survival!"_

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while I was visiting some friends, also very sorry the chapter is so short, but I'll update tomorrow afternoon. Xoxoxo Mikki out **


	5. Jewelery Box

**I'm sooooo sorry, my computers not been agreeing with me, plus I wasn't exactly sure what to write next. But don't worry I will be continuing this story, and now that I've sorted out my computer I will update regularly thank you for those who review and read my story, I hope you like it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth listened patiently while the Bruno's asked question after question about his life in the last sixteen years. "How are you"? Did everything work alright?" "There's not a problem with the military is there?" How are your parents?" They all seemed to lead up to the all important question. "Why are you here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly felt a little overwhelmed, "My planet's survival!" "_And mine" the voice said quietly. _And Kelly could here the emotion that flowed through her words. It persuaded her to have strength and enough bravery to ask, "Can I do anything?" For a few moments the voice in her mind was silent, but then a quiet reply came to her, _"I don't want to ask this of you but I'm afraid it might just be the best option. If Seth goes, the people who stopped us last time might find him, I know I mustn't ask you of this but. Would you even consider going to retrieve it?" _"It? I don't even know what 'It' is yet!" Kelly said slightly frustrated. Sara took her time answering. _"It looks just like jewelry box, It has writing on the top, and whatever you do you mustn't open it, oh something happened like this in earth's history didn't it? Umm oh yes, it will be like opening Pandora's box" _

"Oh fun", Kelly murmured _"Well yes I guess that was a bit gloomy but it's the truth". Sara said. _"So when do I leave" Kelly said quietly but determinedly. _"Now"_

Kelly changed quickly into a pair of old light blue jeans, a grey singlet and her black jumper. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her small backpack she took hiking with her mum and dad, she put her torch in it, she filled her water bottle in the bathroom and packed it. She grabbed a compass her purse and a few chocolate bars from her secrete stash under her bed and zipped up the bag. She slung it over one shoulder, holding her socks and shoes in one hand and her phone in the other she tiptoed down the hall to her parent's room and grabbed the map from her fathers bottom draw.

She crept down the stairs, she could hear her parents voices from the lounge-room just as she was about to step out the back door she heard Seth's voice say "I'm here because an enemy of both my planet and yours is coming and we need the final part of the weapon to defeat him. And it's on earth…And only Sara knows what it looks like".

Kelly felt new determination rise in her, her world was in trouble the very least she could do was retrieve this for Sara and Seth. She slipped out of the house, and started doen the path. _"Just listen to me. I'll tell you where to go"._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth looked at the Bruno's faces with dread, now they knew the direness of the current situation. They fired off questions at him, but strangely Seth's thoughts kept drifting back to, Long dark red hair, greenish-bluish eyes, almond colored skin, and the promise about seeing 'Kelly' again tomorrow.

** I hope you liked this chapter, If you have any idea's for the story feel free to let me know. Mikki out :)**


	6. Black Matter

**Okay so Kelly's gone! Seth is not quite ready to admit that there is something about Kelly that draws his attention. Jack and Alex are firing questions, and Sara is still unconscious. Right, we all up to date! Lol, okay I promise that for this chapter it'll be at least 2 pages in word, cause I know that some peoples want the chapters to be longer. Thank you all my loyal readers, I hope you like the next chapter, Mikki out **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack felt a little guilty about speaking to Kelly like that, but she was his little girl. And there was no way he wanted to involve her in something like this, not when there was such a big risk that she could get hurt.

"Who is this enemy?" He asked. He waited for Seth to answer him, but Seth remained silent staring off into the distance. "Seth", he said trying to attract his attention. Jack couldn't understand , Seth had been so organized and determined to get his mission completed, but now….

Seth finally shook his head, "I'm sorry, please repeat what you said Jack". Jack decided that before he could save the world he had to save the world saver. "What's wrong with you. Last time you were here you had only your 'Objective' in mind." Jack hoped he hadn't come sounding to harsh but, if the world was really going to end, well there really wasn't anytime to spare. Alex had gone back into the dining room to check on Sara, so if Seth was experiencing any 'Guy troubles' he could talk to him.

Seth shook his head, "I'm was distracted…..I'm ..worried about Sara". Jack nodded knowingly, he didn't have a sister but he could imagine how uneasy Seth must feel.

"I know but, Alex has checked her over and says that she's okay she just has a nasty bump on her head", Jack said trying to sooth Seth, "And I trust Alex with my life" he added. Seth looked back at jack, "Yeah so do I"

Jack tried again to find out information about this 'enemy'.

"Seth, who is this enemy? What is he? Where did he come from? What exactly does he want with earth?"

Seth shook his head, "Telling you would be a waste of time, after Sara is well again we will leave, we have no wish to get Alex and yourself in trouble again like last time". Seth turned to look out the window again, but Jack refused to be put aside, he didn't like to admit it, but he had a soft-spot for these two kids. "No Seth, the second you walked through our door you involved us, we helped you last time didn't we? What makes you think we can't again!

Seth faced Jack, "Why are you so willing to put yourself in danger?" Jack hesitated before answering honestly. "I don't see it as putting myself in danger, I see it as helping someone, and besides I've already helped save the world, how difficult could it be a second time", Jack attempted at humor.

To his surprise Seth actually smiled, "Humans are so oblivious". Jack laughed "Glad we can entertain you….now tell me about the enemy". Seth sighed, and took a deep breath, Jack sat forward in anticipation.

"The enemy's name is 'Talenieras', he was the first man from our planet to travel to yours, but he missed the wormhole entering a black hole instead, it…. left him deformed and different, he was once a kind man who only wished for knowledge, but his time trapped in the black hole, changed him, twisted his mind against his own friends and family. He turned on us all, and on earth he used his knowledge, and your weapons to create a weapon more powerful than a nuclear bomb…" Seth said. Jack didn't doubt Seth, he wondered just if he knew what he'd just said. "Seth, we already have weapons, that are stronger than a nuclear bomb, we have had for about sixty years", Jack said

Seth shut his eyes, and spoke slowly as if talking to a young child, it infuriated Jack, but he stayed quiet. "Do any of your world's weapons have the ability to make a world collapse into itself?" Jack was stunned; whatever he'd conjured up in his head didn't come close to comparing with this. "What do you mean collapse into itself" Jack asked.

Seth began again, "It's called black matter, it's a small part of a black hole, if its put into the earths core, it will destroy first your planet and then grow until it consumes all of the planets in your solar system before canceling itself out" Jack hands held a small shake, before he forced himself to stay calm.

"How do you know what it does?" jack asked Seth answered without hesitation "Because he's done it before". Jack slowly shook his head, "don't you think that if there was a whole solar system other than our own, was out there we would know about it by now"

Seth took his time answering, "Why do think that no one knows about it…. Because it's no longer there" Jack fell silent, his family, his friends, Alex….Kelly 'NO I won't let that happen', Jack thought violently.

Just them there was a knock on the door into the lounge room. Both men looked up, Alex stood there, She looked to Seth, "I think there is someone here who wants to see you". Sara stood behind Alex, "Sara" Seth cried happily. Sara ran at Seth and held onto him tight. Tears ran down her face, but Jack did not know why, this was a good time. 'Women' he thought rolling his eyes.

But when Sara turned around, he could clearly see that these tears weren't for happiness. "Oh Alex, Jack I've done a terrible thing". "What", said jack already on alert. Sara gulped, "It's about Kelly".**…..**

**So what do think, did you like it? I hope so I'm terribly sorry if some of it didn't make sense, I'm heaps tired I'll try to explain more next chapter. Ooh what happened to Kelly keep reading to find out, it will be past tense. Lol i love leaving people hanging, but don't worry I'll write soon. Please message or review, any feed back is welcome good and…bad mostly good still. Well anyway thanks for reading. Mikki out **


	7. Falling

**So what do think, did you like it? I hope so I'm terribly sorry if some of it didn't make sense, I'm heaps tired I'll try to explain more next chapter. Ooh what happened to Kelly keep reading to find out, it will be past tense. Lol i love leaving people hanging, but don't worry I'll write soon. Please message or review, any feed back is welcome good and…bad mostly good still. Well anyway thanks for reading. Mikki out **

**Okay so I'm really sorry about the wait, I have been busy with my other stories, plus I'm just discovering how hard it is to be an auntie who baby-sits. Lol moving on I will try to update sooner okay so here is the next chapter, last time we left off with something happening to Kelly, wonder what it was, is well here we go….**

3 hours earlier

"So where exactly are we going", Kelly asked. "_To my ship". _Kelly nodded, "Yes, but where is your ship?" Kelly asked _"Oh, umm I'll tell you when we start to get closer"_.

"That's incredibly helpful", Kelly mumbled. But she kept walking, about 30 minutes ago she'd turned onto a dirt road, she had no idea where she was anymore. A noise that sounded a bit like howl came out from the trees next to her. Kelly jumped and swung the torch around in a circle. _"It's okay its only a wolf you startled it that's all as long as you keep walking it wont attack you" _Sara's voice said in her head. Kelly muttered "I scared it", but she kept walking anyway.

Kelly walked until her back ached and her legs screamed in protest. _"Are you okay?"_ "No, my body needs its sleep time", Kelly mumbled. "How much further"? _"It's not far now see that clearing up ahead its just after that". _

Kelly breathed in relief, "Thank god", she walked slightly faster, ready for this night to be over a distant memory. _"Do you think your parents will allow me and my brother to stay for a little while when this mission is completed"? _ Kelly was a bit taken aback at Sara's question. "Of course, why would you think they wouldn't"? _"No reason, well its just. The last time we were here, they didn't have a child. It's obvious that they love you, I didn't think they would want to put you under any stress, especially if you thought me and Seth were going to try and take your place". _Kelly thought a bit before answering, "Are you going to try and take my place"? _"No! Of course not" _Kelly felt herself smiling, "Then I don't have anything to worry about".

Kelly was almost at the clearing now, up ahead she could see lights flashing, "Sara is your ship still going" _"I don't know I passed out but I'm sure that Seth wouldn't have left it on". _"I should check it out", Kelly said, walking towards the gap in the trees. _"Wait no Kelly stop!" _But it was too late Kelly was already falling. For what neither Sara or Kelly knew was that the clearing was down a big slope.

Sticks and stones bit into Kelly's skin as we rolled and tumbled down the big hill. Kelly finally landed on the very bottom of the hill, pain started at her arm and flew towards her skull. Kelly opened her eyes to see men and women dressed in white and black uniforms running towards her. "Oh good help", Kelly breathed and then regretted it the action hurt her already bruised ribs. _"No Kelly get up, this isn't help these are the same people who got me and Seth, Kelly you have to get up. Now!"_ Kelly forced herself to move her head but when she tried to lever herself up, she found she couldn't.

Then all of a sudden hands were all over her, rolling her onto her back, yelling things that she couldn't really hear over the pounding in her skull. She opened her eyes in time to see them start waving something that looked like a metal detector over her, and when it started making a shrill beeping noise she did hear it.

"She's one of them, or she's been in contact with them", a male voice said harshly. Kelly opened her mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out. "Lets get her back to witch mountain, they can deal with her there"! Another voice said. It was then Kelly realized what danger she was really in and somehow found the strength to fight back a little when they tried to lift her. "Someone knock her out", the first voice said. Kelly felt a sharp pain in her arm, and then her vision started to get dizzy. _"Kelly"! _Sara's voice called to her, but Kelly was to far gone. Ant this time when they lifted her, Kelly didn't move.

**What do you think was it alright; hope so cause I'm not changing it. Next chapter will be about Seth and Sara and Alex and Jack and maybe a big rescue I don't know I haven't decided yet. See ya, Mikki out. **


	8. Inbetweener

Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm sorry bout the delay in chapters, I know I say that a-lot . To be completely honest I'd given up on this story but thanks to all the reviews I've been getting I've decided that I'm going to start writing about one of my fav movies again. Hope you like it.**

"WHAT!" Jack yelled. After hearing Sara's account of what had happened. Sara flinched back. But Jack kept advancing, looking at Sara with a fire in his eyes. "Please tell me your joking", he said in a voice a few tones lower, but just as menacingly. "Jack I'm so sorry. I didn't think… I thought… I didn't know." Sara struggled to get the words out, and Jack could see the effort that she was taking not to cry, and he felt a little softening for her in his heart. But still his little girl!

Jack took two more strides toward Sara, until Seth stepped in front of him. "Jack, please, I'm sorry, we'll get her back."

Jack stared straight into Seth's eyes, he was older now almost at eye to eye level with Jack. Jack could see the truth in Seth's eyes, as well as something else that he couldn't determine, but he didn't care knowing he was going to have help from two aliens with some serious mind power, was all the information that he needed.

"Good" He said before standing back, moving back towards Alex, who hadn't said anything since Sara had told them. "Alex? Are you okay"? He asked. Alex looked up at him with determined eyes. "They hurt Seth and Sara, and now they actually think they're going to get to hurt Kelly. No way. That's just not going to happen", She said with force. Jack felt a smile tugging at his lips, "Amen to that".

**This is just a short add-on to the story as an in-betweener. Just to let you know i will be continuing. Just give me a few days to come up with the plot, feel free to inbox or reveiw me with idea's. Mikki out :-)**


	9. Henry Burke

Chapter 9

**Hey so thanks to your guys suggestions, I have found where this story is heading so thanks guys so much for your continued support in me and all the good reviews for my story. Yay! Here we go…**

xxxxx Kelly xxxxx

"Where am I? Oww stop that hurts, your hurting me!" Kelly says. She tried opening her eyes only to be blinded by white light. "Oww, leave me alone", she says when another sharp object pokes into her arm, "oww stop it, who are you". She whispers her words coming slower and more slurred as the drug enters her blood stream.

xxxxx Henry xxxxx

"Show me"! Henry burke couldn't believe his ears. An alien! Back! The same ones? Could it possibly be? His informants had said she was female, and they were running tests to see whether she was alien or not. Could she possibly be, the blonde? The girl that had cost him his job, his respect, his sanity! He hadn't asked. Oh well in a few minutes he would see for himself!

After Operation Witch Mountain had been shut down, Henry had been lost for a while wondering what to do. How to get revenge! But he had he'd risen back up through the ranks. Seemingly normal to the average person, the average person being people who still had their eyes closed to the secrets of the universe. But to him and his group of followers, He was a man with a glint in his eye, a man with revenge dripping off his every action. He solely had brought Witch Mountain back to life, changing it, melding it, making it his own little house of horrors. His personal quarters with a lead off room devoted to his victims, like a hunter with his sight on his prey, keeping souvenirs, as a motivator and reminders as a fuel for his anger. Pictures…everywhere all of their subjects with blonde hair. He kept video footage of them, the few minutes that they'd had them last time, those magical few moment where his life could have been completely different, had the outcome been different.

Had they died!

**Sorry bout the shortness, ive decided to keep it short in places now. I will make it longer. Just give me a few chapters to get warmed up. I know it may be a bit hard to understand but yeah that's it. This is just a bit of background information.**


	10. Not so Normal

**Okay here's chapter 10, sorry bout the wait. Computer crash, school work and the otha stuff that we call life. so here we go**

Chapter 10

xxxx Seth xxxx

Ok so his first impression of Alex and Jack and their new life, had been completely wrong!

Here he was thinking that they were two normal parents, with a normal daughter, that lived in a normal house with a normal dog, with a normal life, **WRONG.**

He'd been so wrong, for one he'd found out that Kelly wasn't even Jack and Alex's only child. A boy the same age, was on a camp or whatever it was that humans did when they wished to be social. What had they said his name was…? Zack? Yeah that was it, Kelly's twin.

But that wasn't even the worst of it. Upon deciding what they're plan of action would be, They'd headed out to the garage, Seth at the time had thought this weird, because he'd seen a perfectly drivable vehicle in the driveway, and then hadn't he been shocked when he found out why they were there.

Jack had lifted a painting and flicked a switch hidden carefully behind it. And a door had opened in the floor, this then revealed a room that was huge, it must have covered the whole width of the house, but underground! And in it contained pretty much anything and everything that you could ever expect to raid a secret government facility with!

Seth was dumbstruck standing in the room with his mouth wide open, Sara standing next to him, her expression similar to her brothers. Then at once they seemed to look straight at Jack and Alex who were standing normally, as if they hadn't just revealed a room full of weapons to two alien children. But it was Sara who finally spoke, "what is this? Who have you become?" And Seth nodded his head in a further affirmative to his sister's question. Jack shrugged, "We have friends in high places, all this –he gestured to the room around him- is legal. And that's all you need to know. Don't worry"

Seth had an unsettling feeling in his stomach but he trusted these two humans with his life and the life of his sister, and if they said it was legal, then he believed them. Even if he didn't really think he wouldn't worry just a little bit about it. Still at least the more violent part of their plan made sense now.

Fully aware that Sara was looking at him, he managed a half-smile and this seemed to reassure her. Because she let out a hopeful smile and went to stand next to Alex. Who opened her arms wide to accept a hug, And Seth was relieved, as he saw Sara and Alex embrace, relieved that they weren't in trouble with Alex and Jack, although if they had have been, Seth wouldn't have been surprised. They, Sara and himself had lost their only daughter to a government agency that may or may not still be run by a mad man, who would probably out for revenge, the blood kind!

**There for the people who wanted it to be longer. It's a little longer. But now it's 10:30 pm and I'm tired and my typing is getting worse and worse, and I'm probably not going to make much sense for much longer. So ill hop off now. And to Firestar'sneice I will answer your questions, just give me a bit of time to think of new idea's to make it interesting, I gotta keep coming up with Alien terms and the story line. Anyway I'm rambling on. So thanks for reading and ill chat to ya next chapter**


	11. Meeting the man who wants to kill me

**Frosty the snowman, tehe. It's stuck in my head anyways. Here's chapter 11. Oooh its so exciting.**

Chapter 11

xxxx Kelly xxxx

"hey, wake up", a fuzzy voice came through into Kelly's mind. A painful shove to her stomach, a jab to her ribs. "who is this, I thought you said she was an alien" A harsh voice commanded. "We have a problem sir. Her brain waves are abnormal, its as if she's an alien. But the body structure and all other physical attributes that were recorded with the last aliens, is completely different. We are unsure what she is, we ran her fingerprints but she has no record. We don't know, she's a mystery…"

A voice that held a slight tremor in it spoke.

At this point Kelly actually felt the blood rush back into her head and she was able to feel as if she might be able to open her eyes. But when she did she wished she hadn't…

A man with piercing eyes, and mouth that was currently smiling, like a shark would just before it ate it's dinner.

"Who…"- she managed to say before he interrupted her. "What are you? Don't even think about lying to me, or let's just say. I can make things very uncomfortable for you" Said the man.

"I'm… Kelliana Bruno…" she mumbled finally. The man frowned, then suddenly struck out with his left hand and backhanded Kelly. Her head snapped to one side, and a metallic taste filled her mouth, but she turned back to face him, her blue/green eyes blazing with fury.

He leaned down. "Are you trying to make this difficult? I don't care about you name! I didn't say, who are you! I said WHAT are you?"…

**Small chapter i know, oh well. i will continue. soon. and ooooh cliff-hanger again! hehe lol byez!**


	12. Where's my spaceship!

**Ok so soz about the wait, just beginning to realize how difficult grade 11 is, lol and I'm already dreading year 12. :-P anyway you guys don't want to hear my sob story so here we go. (don't own race to witch mountain, I only own Kelly)**

Chapter 12

xxxx Sara xxxx

(First person)

I trailed behind everyone else. I felt like a puppy that'd just been scolded, now with its tail in-between it's legs. I know in all certainty that Alex had forgiven me, her thoughts of me were as they'd been when Seth and I had first burst through her door, king forgiving, accepting and loving. Even Jack had warmed up to me considerably again, though he'd never really been angry at me, just worried about his daughter, and disappointed that I hadn't asked for his help first.

I'd led them down the same path I'd led Kelly. Jack was up front, Seth at his side. Alex a few steps behind them, we walked at a fast speed, and though I didn't want to say anything to the others, a painful ache was building in intensity in my side. It helped to slow me down even further. But I kept going, walking as though my life depended it. _My life, it's not my life its Kelly's on the line. And it's my entire fault._

So I hastened my step, catching up until I was walking next to Alex.

She was taking deep breaths though her nose and out through her mouth, and her fists were clenched so tightly that even in this poor light I could see that they were white.

"Alex are you alright"? I asked laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me, "yeah, I'm fine. I just seem to be out of breath all the time lately"

Concern filtered through me. "Is it really bad"? I asked. She gave a small smile that to me looked a bit strained. "No, really I'm just complaining over nothing. I'm fine" She said. "If your sure..." I said still not fully convinced. She nodded, "I am"

We fell into tense silence, keeping a fast pace until we came to the same clearing I'd led Kelly too.

And everything was different…

There were no flashing lights, no people scattered everywhere in white hazardous suits. No noises or anything else for that matter. And most importantly no space ship…

**Sorry bout the shortness I know, I write in small bursts though. Lol anyway hope you liked it.**


	13. Witch Mountain

Chapter 13

**Henry Burke**

(first person)

Staring down at the girl alien on the table, I felt my patience fly out the window. I reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled…Hard.

She let out a small yelp, then a cry of pain. I could see tears running freely down her cheeks. '_Good, that'll teach you to behave'_ I thought.

"Please stop -she let out another cry- please. I don't know what your talking about" The alien girl cried out.

I hesitated, I was in serious trouble of losing control, and who knows what I'd do then, not that I'd really mind it that much, but she might, then again that just might make it worth it.

I grinned. But I could tell from her look of horror that it didn't do anything to ease her, my intentions exactly.

"You know, it doesn't really matter if you don't know what I'm talking about". I leaned in closer, and lowered my voice. "I don't really even care if you're an alien or not. You know why? Because I seem to recall a person you went by the last name of 'Bruno', and that person… Well let's just say, he took something from me, and now I'm out for revenge"

Seth

"your sure this is it"? Seth asked Sara an incredulous note in his voice. Sara nodded. Seth turned in a small circle, looking in every direction physically possible.

Jack shook his head, "No, this can't be it. You must have got the wrong clearing!"

But when Sara shook her head, Seth could tell that Sara was telling the truth, this was the right clearing; she was just as stunned as everyone else.

Alex piped up "But there's nothing here".

Sara shook her head and opened her mouth, but no sound emerged. This process seemed to go on for a while, even though Seth knew her silence only lasted an instant.

"No, she was here, I can feel her".

"Huh"? Jack said dumbfounded. Seth pondered this for a second, "you've melded your minds?"

Sara nodded, " I talked to her in her dreams then started breaking into her subconscious slowly, just like dad said so that I wouldn't hurt her, or disturb her brainwaves".

Seth nodded, pleased with this. "Still for her age, she's got a really strong mind. Especially to be able to hear you from a distance."

Alex smiled, "That's our girl, least we know her stubbornness has finally paid off. But I still don't get it exactly. Does this whole mind meld thing –she turned her hands over- mean you can tell where she is"?

Seth knew that this was possible, or it was when his father used it back his own planet. But he wasn't so sure that Sara might be able to not on this planet, not with humans. He had no idea what might happen to the human, and especially not on Kelly. He didn't even know if there weren't any effects from Sara's prodding in her brain. But then if they didn't find her in time, - he gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat-. This whole situation made his head pound!

"Wait what's that" Sara said suddenly. Seth looked over at the incoming lights, his stomach dropped, "Everybody get down". They all dropped suddenly. Even their breathing temporarily halted.

They watched as the sedan halted a man hopped out and scoured the ground. He looked for about 10 minutes before he kicked the tire of the vehicle and climbed back in, apparently unsatisfied in his search.

The car drove away plunging then again into darkness.

Seth looked at Jack. "I wonder what's there"? Jack murmured, then looked towards the area the man had been.

They crept down into the field, Jack took charge " Seth you look over there, Alex you and Sara over there, I'll take this area" he said gesturing to parts of the ground.

They searched for about half an hour without any success. "Urge there's nothing here" Alex said kicking at the ground.

Seth had been thinking it for a while, but he just couldn't accept that there wasn't anything here, he just had to stay positive.

Jack was the one that replied, "No there's got to be something, anything! Some hint on where she might have, where they took her! Where she is? Dammit where'd they take her"?

Seth could visibly see Jacks cool façade crumbling. Alex went to comfort him, and he could tell just how much of a strain this was putting on then.

He turned away, giving them a moment to themselves. It was only then he realized that Sara was no longer with the group; he hadn't even started to worry when he spotted her, among the bushes a few meters away.

He walked over to her, "What is it, did you find something"?

She looked at him; "yeah I did" She picked something up off the ground, dusted it off, and held it up for his inspection.

"It's the-" Seth broke off. Sara nodded.

Seth thought back, "this is what you sent her for isn't it". Sara hesitated only a second before nodding.

Jack and Alex approached. "what's that" Alex asked staring at it with interest.

Seth told them explaining in detail, how it would work when they got the other piece.

Jack looked at him, a glint in his eyes. "This is what he was looking for"?

Seth nodded.

Alex turned away, but not before Seth noticed a tear running down her cheek.

He looked at his feet, unable to grasp what he could say that might lessen their pain.

"Hey what's this" Alex said suddenly. She bent quickly and picked it up. Seth, Jack and Sara all gathered around the object sitting in Alex's hands.

Their collected gasps sounding in unison. Jack was the first to recover, "least we know where they are now". Seth nodded, "Witch Mountain!"

**Sorry bout the wait, i know i know, im sorry. but at least this chapter is a little longer. Now im gonna go get some dinner.**


	14. Double the Revenge!

**dont own RTWM or the characters only Kelly and Zack**

Chapter 14

Zack

Okay so here I am walking down the side of the highway with my thumb out and my duffel bag slung over my shoulder. My calves and thighs are burning and shouting in protest and the zipper to my bags digging into my collarbone. My feet hurt and I'm soaked, oh did I mention the rains pummeling down on my back. Put all this together with the fact that my little sister's been kidnapped by a group of whacked up psychos, and today's looking to be a really crappy day.

_That jerk! _I think replaying the scene over in my head again.

_The fires crackling in the background and I'm sitting legs crossed on the ground, long stick in my hand, and sausage on the end of that. Waiting for it to cook / burn depending on which comes first._

_I got Jana, my girlfriend, sitting curled up on my chest and my mates on the log to my right, mucking round with the tent pegs._

_My leg starts to ring and vibrate so I shift around so I can pull my phone outta my pocket. "Hello", I say into the mouthpiece. "Zack is that you"? I hear my mother's teary voice say on the other end. I sit up straighter, instantly alert._

"_What's wrong? Is it Dad? Is everything okay"! _

_There's a slight hesitation on the other end before I hear mum start to sob and I hear the phone crackle as its passed to a different pair of hands. "Zack, son you still there?" Dad's strong voice asks. "Yeah still here" I say, worry starts to take over, as I shift Jana off my lap and stand up, moving a few meters away ignoring Jana's question whether I'm alright_

"_Dad what's going on"? I ask. _

_He doesn't waste any time, and replies straight away. "It's your sister" he says a slight catch in his voice when he says the last word. **Kelly!**_

"_What's wrong with Kelly? Is she okay?" I gasp out. My heart starting to pound faster and faster. **Not Kelly! **_

_I knew about her sneaking out to go to parties, what if some idiot had too much to drink?_

_Dad finally replied. "It's bad son. It's real bad. It's the same men who hurt.. my 'Cab Passengers'." I felt a shiver run up my spine, I knew all about dad's 'Cab Passengers', knew the code word, knew the story. Knew everything._

" _is she?.." I break off unable to finish the sentence. _

"_No, we don't think so. We hope not. All we know is that they took her and that she's at 'destination hostile'." Dad's voice said using the code word for Witch Mountain. The shiver down my spine turned into a full tremble. **That place is evil, and Kelly is there! **_

"_I'm coming home"! I said. I could hear dad's sigh of relief from the other end. _

" _That's good son, your mum really needs you at the moment. And out of all of us. You've got the best aim". Despite all the bad things that had just been said, I managed a half smile at dads compliment slash statement._

"_We're not going to move in to hostile camp until midnight tomorrow". I heard the gruffness in his voice and knew he was struggling not to give into his fear. _

" _Alright dad, ill be home by noon". Then I hung up._

_Not even pausing to take in this information I turned to Michael the guy who'd driven us here. "Oi bro I need to get home, now!" I said already starting towards my tent to pack my duffel. I'd already stuffed half the contents in before I heard his reply. _

"_No!" I turned sharply. He had stood up and was a few steps behind me. "I'm not taking you home, it'll take all night to drive home. Then I have to drive back. And I'm planning on having some fun tonight. No I'm staying right here, so, so are you!" _

_Fury boiled up in my chest. "Man this is serious! I need to get home," I said struggling to keep my cool. _

_He shrugged and sat back down. I shoved the other stuff into my bag and slung it onto my shoulder. "Dude I'm not joking I need to be home" I said a final time, leaving he words hanging in the air._

_Jana stood up. "Zack, baby. Have a little fun. Don't worry about what's going on at home. You're here, I'm here, there's no parents, we have a big tent all to ourselves. Just forget everything else" She said sliding her hands around my waist. _

_I grabbed her hands and removed them from around me. _

"_for one, that wouldn't be happening! And two, I'm going home I've made up my mind and that's final. You want to stay here that's fine, stay. But I'm leaving" I looked purposely at Michael, waiting for him to get up. _

_But he remained seated and just shook his head, "then your walking home mat. Cause I'm not taking you". _

_I glared at him. Then at Jana who was trying desperately to stand on her tip- toes and kiss me, obviously trying to change my mind about the whole big tent to ourselves thing._

I pushed her away from me holding her at arms length. "Fine"

_I walked away from them ignoring the yells from the guys and the wines from Jana._

_A few meters away from the camp as I'm just getting onto the highway, I reach into the front pocket of my duffel, and pull out my hunting knife, sheathing it in the side of my boot concealed beneath my trousers, ready for whatever's going to happen from now on._

I'm brought out of my memory, by a car horn. I stand back as the car swerves to the side of the road. I sigh with relief happy to finally be out of this rain.

The passenger door swings open and a man hangs out. "Need a ride"?

"Yeah thanks man, you have no idea how grateful I am. This rain sorta screws up a good morning" I hop into the back seat gratefully, reveling in the plush leather that seems to shift to suit my needs.

I look down into my duffel as the car start to move down the road.

"So where you headed Zack"? The driver asks

I look up for just a second, "ah umm, just head towards Vegas, and ill tell you when to turns off".

I shift a few pieces of clothing around going to grab a chocolate bar at the bottom of my bag, when it hits me. "Wait how do you know my name"! But before I can do anything , something hits the back of my bent head and I slump forward into the back of the front seat.

Kelly

I watch cautiously as the man called Henry paces in front of me talking on his phone. Suddenly he smiles an evil sort of grin. And turns to me hanging up and pinning me with this sort of evil smile. A few minutes later, another person with a needle approaches me. I struggle to move away but I'm strapped securely to the table.

When I wake up, I'm in another room. With another person strapped to the bed opposite me, a bag covering their head. Henry turns, as I mutter, where am I?

"Oh so she wakes up, at last. I told you I was going to get revenge. And now I have double the revenge to take out on your father. Jack Bruno". He whips the bag off the still figures head.

"Zack?"

**Okay what do you think i updated quickly, and i tried to make it a little longer. I hope you liked it, it only took me about 2-3 hours to write cause i got really into it. but yeah anyway at the end of the day, its your vote that counts. :) Mikki out**


	15. Scream!

Chapter 15

**Seth**

**Tick…Tock Tick…Tock.**

Twelve chimes sound, indicating the time we've all been waiting so impatiently for.

I glance at the door, half expecting to see Zack, Kelly's twin brother race through it, and apologize for not calling to announce his arrival.

I glance at Jack, who's seen my questioning look.

"He'll be here, he's probably just hit a bit of traffic", he says these words confidently and without pause. Yet I still cant seem to ignore the feeling of unease that's settled in my stomach. I nod though, indicating that I'll wait, not voicing my doubts.

**Tick…Tock Tick…Tock**

No one has moved in the last hour, I myself have barley been able to breathe, in fear that if I did, something might happen to the tense and fragile calm that had settled on the two human bodies. For the last hour Jack had been muttering various reasons why he wasn't yet here, the traffic, the weather, and the fact that he was always late.

Though it sounded to my ears, as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else in the room.

I looked towards the door one final time, in a futile attempt that I might be able to 'will' him to walk through it. Seeing no change, I let out a sigh and rose to my feet.

"He's an hour late. And he hasn't called. I think we have to accept the possibility that something's happened." Jack also rose to his feet, Alex following suit only a few seconds later, leaving Sara the only one still seated, in fact she was so still, the thought occurred to me that she might have fallen asleep.

" I can't accept that Seth, he'll be here. We just gotta give him a few more minutes. There's probably no cell reception. The weathers pretty bad, maybe the phones are down, maybe he's tried to call, and we're the ones who aren't answering" He came out in a rush. As if to add to his point the wind outside began to howl, and rain thundered upon the glass windows.

Alex looked at me uncertainly then at Jack, "No, Jack, you know Zack. He's a smart boy. If that was the reason, he would have found a way somehow to tell us he was okay".

I blinked in surprise. This was the first time id seen her speak up to Jack, since we'd been back at least.

Jack too seemed surprised, "Alex, do you know what are you saying? What you suggesting?"

Alex blinked as if to clear her eyes of the shimmering tears that lingered there, "Of course I know. And as much as I don't want to believe it either. We have to accept that something's not right. You know I don't want to think it. The thought of Kelly with those… people was hard enough, but to think that they could have Zack too, it's almost too much. Both my children,"- she trailed off. Then took a deep breathe- "But standing here trying to convince ourselves that they're alright, isn't going to help them either way."

I nodded. Feeling something close to pride, or happiness settle over me, it couldn't have been easy to face your fears, but that's what Alex had done.

Alex sat down then as if her speech had drained her.

And that's when it occurred to me. Pride, happiness? Where had that come from? _How is that possible? _I thought to myself. These were human emotions; emotions that I couldn't begin to start feeling. Not now, if I allowed them to take hold. They could potentially destroy my mission. And that could mean the end of both our worlds.

I pulled back from the scene unfurling before me, taking a rational and unbiased approach instead.

Then it happened…

A blood-curdling scream filled the air, erupting out from Sara like an explosion. And just like that, my thoughts of rationality vanished, and fear took their place.

"Sara!" I demanded already kneeling by her side.

Her eyes snapped open and tears spilled from them. "Ow stop it please. You hurting me"! She cried.

I looked her over, but nothing and no one was even touching her.

"Sara? What is it, who's hurting you" Alex's gentle voice came from over my shoulder. But Sara's eyes weren't focused on either of us; they looked straight up past us, into the ceiling as if someone we couldn't see was standing above her.

"Sara"? I pleaded taking hold of her hand, desperate to find the source of her pain.

Alex moved to kneel beside me, she ran her hand over Sara's forehead.

"She's burning up" she said, In a official manner. She turned quickly to Jack. "I need a wet cloth and some ice packs from the freezer". I heard his pounding fast-paced footsteps as he ran into the kitchen.

"What's happening"? I asked looking at Alex. Alex shook her head. "I don't know, she's got a fever but I can't see any signs of anything else, that might be causing her pain".

Then Sara let out another scream and arched her back high in the air. I looked on in horror as a trickle of blood ran from her mouth.

**Zack**

"Kelly"! I screamed, as her back arched up from the table and she let out another blood-curdling scream. A trickle of blood trickled from her parted lips, and her wail continued. Then nothing. She slumped back onto the table, eyes closed, cheeks white, and blood still flowing from her parted lips.

"Kelly" I said quieter this time. Praying that she wasn't… dead.

**I know it might be a bit hard to understand, and im sorry the chapters not very long, it was difficult for me to write this chapter. And im afraid I didn't express it very well**


	16. Silver Key

**i shall warn you now, this isnt a long chapter im very busy with block exams and assignments. But since i love this story so much, i will try to update as much as possible, hope you like it**

Chapter 16

**Zack**

"Kelly…" I called softly. The room seemed eerily quiet…cold. I twisted at my restraints. "Kelly" I called a little louder this time. I could barely see out of my left eyes, and blood was starting to sting as it dripped into my right one. My whole face felt swollen. And I knew the there was a long gash on my right cheek where Burke's ring had split the skin as he had beaten me.

But for all my injuries all I could think of was the pallor of my sisters face, the dramatic contrast of scarlet red running from her lips down her chin. People said that twins have a special bond, something that meant they could feel the others thoughts and pain, and now I know it to be true. As with every raised fist, I had heard her panicked, slightly crazed thoughts; with every blow I had felt her pain, flinched away as if it was my own.

It had only been about an hour that we'd been alone in this room. Since Kelly had arched up from her restraints, a last time before falling down. Eyes closed and her precious life force dripping from her parted lips.

Then just as suddenly a shrill alarm had sounded, a flash of red light had filled the room and all the men in the containment area with us had fled, including Burke who had first looked at me with a predatory grin, before he too had run away disappearing down the hall.

I closed my eyes, and let my head fall back against the bed, It was no use the restraints just weren't bout to budge.

I moved my legs experimentally, still numb, whatever they had injected into me, was still working like a charm. _I'll just close my eyes for a second._

_"Come on Zack! Share, that's not fair! I'm telling mum," yelled the little girl with a long brown ponytail trailing down her back. "Alright, stop ill show you.. Just don't tell mummy" Said a young boy with light brown hair. _

_Kelly stuck her hand out expectantly. Zack stood for a second unmoving, apparently wondering if it was really worth sharing, even if mum and daddy found out. He pulled his hands back slowly. Kelly's eyes began to tear "Zacky.. you said.. you said, you'd show me" her bottom lip trembled. Zack's insides twisted Maybe he could just give her one little peak. "Zacky"? _

_"Ok Kelly, but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody. Not no one, not mummy or daddy or Junkyard, nobody" _

_Kelly bobbed her head up and down rapidly causing the wisps of hair around her face to bounce and quiver. "I promise Zack, I wont tell no one" _

_Zack stuck out his little finger. "Pinkie swear" Kelly hesitated only a second, sticking out her own finger. "I pinkie swear" _

"Zack" came a slow, weak whisper. "Zacky?"

My eyes flew open, my head shot up as far as I could manage. "Kelly, are you okay" my eyes landed on her, her eyes wide open and a slight painful looking smile on her face. "I'm even better," she said cheekily holding up a small silver key.

I felt a smile creep onto my face, "Let's do this".


	17. Memories are sweet

Chapter 17

"Sara? Sweetie wake up" Alex murmured softly stroking the girls heated cheek. Sara kept mumbling about some small object, something silver, but what it was we still hadn't managed to determine.

Seth gnawed on his fingernail, a habit he hadn't indulged in a long time. Jack stood behind him, as on edge as ever. "Alex, hon? Does she look like she'll be awake anytime soon"? Alex turned slightly, her head facing us.

"If she is, she's defiantly making it hard for me to tell" Alex let out a sigh as she stood up, stretching her back out.

"Ahh" She yelped, suddenly bent over on the floor, Jack was instantly beside her. "Honey what's wrong" He said anxiously. I moved forward willing to offer whatever help I could.

But Alex didn't do anything else to suggest she was in any pain, she just stood up again, Jack following her closely, and gave him a smile, "I'm fine, must have just pulled something", she said confidently turning to include me in her smile.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it, now was not the time to worry them about something that might not even be an issue.

Jack still looked unconvinced but stayed quiet. So instead in the tense quiet I spoke up. "Well I'm going to go sit with Sara, see if I can, maybe.. if I can.. I'm going to go sit with her. Maybe you had better rest, I'm aware you haven't slept since Sara's and my own arrival, your body needs to recuperate, it needs sleep and time to recover" I said pointedly directing my gaze at Alex who's eyes were shadowed with a deep blue.

To my surprise, neither argued, only muttering something about me waking them up, if Sara woke. I watched them until they had disappeared up the stairs and I heard the door close. Then I breathed out a long sigh, this is not what I was supposed to be doing.

"My mission is to recover the other part of the machine, I have the part we had thought we'd lost in the crash, now I should be looking for the opposite. Why am I still here?" I rasped out, real emotion entering my voice. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up my cool facade, didn't know the exact moment the stone walls around my heart would crumble, just knew the end was near.

I breathed in harshly, pushing emotions aside, I couldn't afford to be unfocused now. I stood still for a moment, drawing back up all my walls and shields, pulling them tight around me until they formed a solid cocoon around me. Then I moved to sit with my sister.

I sat down gently so as not to hurt her, and looked down on her. She looked troubled even in sleep, her eyes under closed eyelids darting from left to right.

"Sara if you can hear me, tell me, why are we still here"?

If I had expected an answer, I didn't get one.

For a while I sat there, not moving. Just staring down at Sara, trying to will her to wake up. I jumped suddenly as a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Sara's eyes were wide open and she looked at me wildly, before she closed her eyes and suddenly I wasn't in the Bruno's lounge, but instead standing in a bright open field of green and white.

I thrust my hand up over my eyes, the sun was as intense here as it was anywhere. I'd been somewhere similar to this before, but wherever I was, I knew Sara had created it, I could tell from the slight shimmering and wavering on the edges of my vision, the effects of a recalled memory, the more unstable the edges, the older the memory. And by the looks of things, this was a memory of about ten to eleven years, give or take.

I looked around me, Sara was nowhere in sight, so she obviously didn't have the strength to project two people, so whatever she had found of importance, concealed in this memory. I had to find on my own. I walked for a bit, wondering who's memory this was, I knew she had mind melded with three people, Jack and Kelly, since Jack was just upstairs and all I needed to do ask him, which left the most rational person as Kelly.

So what was so important?

I stopped, a little short of breath, when I heard them. Small high-pitched voices, coming from just behind the bushes a few feet in front of me. I crept up silently, then I noticed a small hole in the bushes so I peeped in.

Two small brown-haired children stood together.

"That's not fair, I'm telling mum" The little girl whined, the boys face instantly went white. "Alright stop, ill show you.. just don't tell mummy" The girl stuck her hand out, and waited. But the boy offered nothing he moved a bit further back.

The girl turned slightly towards the bushes a bit more, and I saw here properly. She looked familiar somehow, they both did.

"Zacky, you said… you said, You said you'd show me" she was crying softly now. I recognized those sobs, Kelly, I was in Kelly's head, in her memories. "Zacky?" She sobbed. The boy finally made his decision.

"Ok Kelly, but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody. Not no one, not mummy or daddy or Junkyard, nobody"

Kelly bobbed her head up and down rapidly causing the wisps of hair around her face to bounce and quiver. "I promise Zack, I wont tell no one"

Zack stuck out his little finger. "Pinkie swear" Kelly hesitated only a second, sticking out her own finger. "I pinkie swear"

They shook their hands, and the Zack let Kelly lean in towards him. He opened his cupped hands. A light began to shin bright blue, flashing, then the contraption the light was shining from began to whir and spin.

Recognition struck me like lightning. This is why Sra had sent me here.

The second piece of the contraption had been with us all along. With the Bruno's, with Zack.


	18. Sneak peek, and author's note,

**Okay so my block exams are finally over, and I can start finally writing more chapters for my story. YAY! Okay so i haven't done much because i'm really tired and i'm lacking a bit of inspiration, but i'm starting to get back into the swing of the story. S heres the first part of Chapter 18, hope you like.**

Chapter 18

Kelly

_Click. _I flinched involuntarily, in the big, somewhat empty room, the small noise seemed to echo and vibrate the very walls.

Zack twisted his neck as far as the restraints would let him. "All clear".

A rush of air, whooshed out through my lips. I had to be quiet, to be discovered would most certainly mean yet another session of painful torture, possibly even death..

I looked at Zack who was motioning for me to hurry up and step off the table as now I was free.

Cautiously I shifted off the stretcher, making next to no noise. I looked over both shoulders, before I began to make my way over to Zack.

I lifted the silver key with shaking hands, this was draining my energy, after only a few steps, my legs were beginning to tremble under the effort of supporting my own body weight.

I inserted the key into the small lock located on the outside of Zack's restraints. They clicked open as easily as my own had done. This small action seemed to drain whatever supplies of energy I'd had left. Because just as Zack quickly jumped from the table, the world around me seemed to tilt, a rush of dizziness overtook me, and I began to slid towards the floor.

But a pair of strong hands prevented my impact, a pair of hands, that weren't Zack's.


	19. Escape

**Warning everyone now, there is quite a lot of swering in this chapter, it might be a bit hard to understand in places as it is currently almost ten at night, i have been out all day, and my head hurts :) but still i have achomplised all my goals. So without further adoo the next chapter.**

Chapter 18

Kelly

_Click. _I flinched involuntarily, in the big, somewhat empty room, the small noise seemed to echo and vibrate the very walls.

Zack twisted his neck as far as the restraints would let him. "All clear".

A rush of air, whooshed out through my lips. I had to be quiet, to be discovered would most certainly mean yet another session of painful torture, possibly even death..

I looked at Zack who was motioning for me to hurry up and step off the table as now I was free.

Cautiously I shifted off the stretcher, making next to no noise. I looked over both shoulders, before I began to make my way over to Zack.

I lifted the silver key with shaking hands, this was draining my energy, after only a few steps, my legs were beginning to tremble under the effort of supporting my own body weight.

I inserted the key into the small lock located on the outside of Zack's restraints. They clicked open as easily as my own had done. Although it had taken me precious minutes trying to reach my hand around enough to insert mine, Zack's were much easier to reach. This small action seemed to drain whatever supplies of energy I'd had left. Because just as Zack quickly jumped from the table, the world around me seemed to tilt, a rush of dizziness overtook me, and I began to slid towards the floor.

But a pair of strong hands prevented my impact, a pair of hands, that weren't Zack's.

Seth

**40 minutes earlier**

I pulled out of Sara's mind with a start. 'Zack has the second part, of the Anti-chamberix" I muttered aloud unbelievingly. All this time.

I began to pull away. But Sara's hand once again pulled me down and before I could utter a protest, once again, I was walking through someone's memories.

These however were not fuzzy or even shifty around the edges in fact, the image presented to me was so perfect and clear it seemed almost cruel and un-natural.

I could see from the clearness of the image that these were Sara's memories, and that they were not very old.

This vision compared to the last I had just been sucked, into was extremely precise.

For a moment I was standing in a white room, catching only short glimpses of figures as the images flew by, as Sara tried to speed her thought up to show me exactly what she wanted me to see. Then suddenly the whizzing stopped and the atmosphere seemed to slow to a normal if not slow pace.

I saw… Henry Burke!

Henry burke standing over Kelly, smiling cruelly, as he beat her. Her cries of anguish hit me lick a ton of bricks. And I felt the air drain from my lungs as if the pain were actually my own.

"Leave her alone, you asshole!" Zack thundered.

I stepped forward, fully prepared to strike at Henry Burke, for the pain he had caused, me, Sara, and now Zack and Kelly. Fury coiled in me like a spring. And all of a sudden it exploded out of me like a missile. I pulled back my fist and struck out with as much force as I could muster.

My fist didn't connect with his face as I'd anticipated though, instead it passed straight through him. The force dragged me down I landed on the floor with a thump. "Oh what the.." I cradled my hand in my lap. A burning pain was shooting up my arm. "Ow mother fucker. Shit. Damn the stupid floor…. Damn, stupid…..what the fuck". I shouted. My wrist was rapidly changing from its normal tan, to an unflattering shade of purple and gray.

I looked up from my hand, pain could not be registered right now, Sara had me here for a reason. The scene unfurled before me, as I clenched and re-clenched my unhurt hand to refrain from doing anything else that I might do to injure myself unnecessarily.

I watched in agony as every swing connected with a part of Kelly's body.

"Hey you, Burke. You get away from my sister you fucker!" Burke's hand faltered in mid-swing.

"What did you say boy" he said with an evil smirk. "What not enjoying the show" he said gesturing to a sobbing Kelly.

"Beating up on people that are smaller then you -Zack pouted- Does poor little baby Burke need a cuddle. It's okay I'm sure one day you'll grow balls"

Burke's face blanked, and even I was amazed by Zack's bravery, or was that stupidity.

In that second that burke was completely still I saw something only someone who was where I was sitting where I was could have seen. A silver key hung out of Burke's pocket on a small key ring. I wasn't the only one who saw the glimmer, either.

I saw the realization in Kelly's eyes as I glanced at her. Finally understanding what Sara had said, something silver. A silver Key!

Just as Burke began to shirt away from his half leaning position over Kelly, Kelly snatched up her hand, grabbing the key and hiding it in her palm. "Way to go Kelly".

I stood quickly ready to leave this memory, having gathered all the information necessary. But I found I couldn't move, something wouldn't let me, or someone.

Burke strode to Zack and backhanded him with incredible force. Zack's face was already covered in flowering bruises.

Zack though did not cry out, taking the pain in silence. Burkes smirked.

He turned. "You wait, my parents will come for you, they'll take you down" Zack said quietly.

Burke laughed and began striding back towards Kelly. From my rooted position on the floor I was the only person who heard Burke's muttered reply. "That's what I'm counting on".

I hadn't even reacted before I was sucked through a maze of swirling colours.

I sucked in a shaky breath as I was once again standing in the Bruno's living room.

I sank onto the couch beside Sara, reveling in the new information I'd learned.

Glancing down at Sara I considered all the new problems and solutions the information presented, when to my surprise Sara's eyes fluttered open.

"Seth did you see? Did you hear? We can't let them go! It's what he wants! Its what he wants!"

I nodded. "I know, we can't let them leave." I sat in silence for a few moments pondering our situation, when it hit me. "You can't let them leave"

Sara sat up "what?" I nodded eagerly. "I'll go, I know that he's planning to catch Jack and Alex, so I have the advantage"!

"Seth no! You can't take the risk alone, we'll go together" She argued

Immediately I shook my head. "No I need to be fast, and while I know you could help me, you need to stay here, to keep the Bruno's safe"

I could see the internal battle-taking place in Sara's head; saw when her protective instincts kicked in.

"Okay I'll stay. But you've got to promise me. You've got to promise me you'll come back, with Zack and Kelly" She said staring at me with intent eyes.

"I promise" I said

The next minutes passed in a blur. A red car, foot on accelerator, peddle to the ground, using all of my abilities to keep the car on the road. "Bloody infernal human device"!

Strangely as I walked through the Witch mountain facility I remembered all to well, all was silent. No one filled the halls, there wasn't anyone!

I hesitated as I stood in front of a door, I wasn't sure which room they were in, but this door… "Kelly is in there"

I opened the door quietly, still half expecting an ambush.

But it wasn't what I found. Kelly was knelt over Zack's restraints, I watched moving forward even as they sprung open. They hadn't seen me yet. So I had to be careful I didn't startle them and they alert someone. I crept over the floor. Watching with intent eyes as Zack sprung from the bed. As soon as he did this, I seemed to also spring free of any baggage, we were one more step to being out of here.

I began to smile, thought battered and bruised, they were both okay. But my smile faltered. Kelly began sliding to the floor; her body even from where I was standing was visibly shaking.

I lunged forward, my hands out-stretched ready to catch her. She landed in a heap in my arms, pain shot up my hand. But it was easily ignored. We had to get out of here.

Zack turned and spotted me, his eyes lingering on me only a second before landing on Kelly.

"Who are you! What are doing to my sister" He demanded.

"Shh" I hissed. "I'm Seth. And we need to get out of here" I mumbled. Already standing, I scooped up Kelly in my arms with me, she was surprisingly light.

Zack was standing speechless, staring at me with wondrous eyes. "Your dad's taxi passenger"? "What"? I questioned bewildered. Zack shook his head. "Nothing, let's get out of this hell- hole".

From behind me, I heard a moment of commotion before the door was kicked open.

Men armed with automatic weapons stood ready to strike. Zack from beside me froze.

And I knew fear as another man walked through the split crowd, like Moses and the red sea.

Henry Burke!..

Our eyes met for a second, his lighting in recognition, then burning with fury. Mine I could imagine with terror and determination, determination, I was determined not to loose.

I spun in a quick circle never loosening my hold on Kelly, gathering my minds energy, I forced it all on the wall and as I'd hoped it exploded into thousands of small scattered pieces of steels concrete and rock, a dust cloud settled over all of us temporarily blinding Burke and his men, in that moment I grabbed Zack who realized my efforts and ran with me out of the gaping hole in the building.

"Get them!" I heard Burke scream, as we raced for safety. I heard the fire of bullets behind me. And almost tripped as one whizzed by my head. I tightened my hold on Kelly, my hand was excruciatingly painful, but I couldn't afford to give up now.

My heart pounded almost painfully in my ribs, the loud beat providing a distraction from the loud sound of gunfire. "Into the trees" I called to Zack, he nodded to me. And we continued straight ahead, ducking and weaving to avoid bullets.

Voices and gunfire were distant now as we began to get further and further away from our enemies. Finally we emerged in the clearing where I'd carefully hidden the car.

Zack pushed aside the branches while I carefully lowered Kelly into the backseat, buckling the safety harness. I rushed to help Zack, then jumped in to the drivers seat, in a second we were gone…


	20. Powers

Chapter 19

**Kelly**

Black clouds swirled around before my eyes, slowly dispersing and sweeping away.

"What's happening" I asked brokenly, un-knowing my words were slurred and mumbled at such a low volume that it was a miracle they were even heard.

I struggled to sit up, my limbs felt like they were weighed down with lead. Everywhere ached, but finally the last of the fog clouding my brain, slowly faded away. And everything came rushing back, hitting me with a thud. I sat up railroad straight.

"Hey, no getting up, stay down, we'll be out of here soon" A familiar, but undistinguishable voice ordered. And before my brain could even intake the information, my body reacted accordingly and I slumped back into the seat.

'Seat. Wait. What happened' My brain rushed through my last few memories. _'Yeah. How did this happen'_. Luckily my confusion must have been evident on my face because another voice this one, I knew straight away answered my un-spoken questions.

"We did it sis, we got out of there. We did it. And Seth helped us, if he hadn't we wouldn't have got out. Burke's men were everywhere..-" He cut off suddenly. As the man sitting beside him, said something that I didn't hear. _'SETH, How'd he get here'?_

Terror raced through me followed quickly by disbelief, _'And how'd we get out' _I thought, unaware I had spoken the words aloud. "Wait- how'd-"

Zack cut me off. "Seth used his powers and wow, it was awesome, terrifying but awesome. And don't worry, because they're all gone now." _'Powers, what powers. They're aliens and they have powers'_

My brain reeled as I soaked in his words, while also trying to shake the bad feeling of dread that was twisting in my gut. Something didn't feel right, despite Zack's reassurances we were safe.

"I think what your kind would say in this situation is, 'you spoke too soon' ", Seth reported in a brisk manner as the car squealed to a standstill. The road before us was scattered with cars, and men were standing in rows armed with big looking guns, wearing expressions that were in a word, scary.

Fear clenched my stomach and the feeling of nausea that had been hovering in the back of my mind overpowered me and I didn't have time to do anything other then wrench the door open as I brought up everything I'd eaten the day before, and everything else.

"Kelly Bruno, get back in this vehicle". Seth ordered, and before I could even brush a hand over my mouth, he was out and around the car, pulling me back into my mums red SUV. "Kelly what the hell were you thinking,!' Zack yelled even before the door was firmly shut and locked by Seth, who after securing my seat belt climbed through to the front seat again.

I felt humiliated, if throwing up hadn't already been enough, he had to do up my seatbelt, and treat me like a child. '_Wasn't it me who got the silver key, wasn't it me, who managed to grab it from Burke, who else could have don't that, no one else had seen it, it was me..- _It hit me then, slamming into me with the force of a truck. _The silver key! Wait, I was the only one who could see it, when he leaned over me, exposing it! And they said Burke's men were everywhere! _Burke's voice came back in my head, "_I seem to recall a person you went by the last name of 'Bruno'_. And just like that images began to fill my head. "_And Seth helped us, if he hadn't we wouldn't have got out. Burke's men were everywhere.."_ . "_He took something from me." _"_ I told you I was going to get revenge. And now I have double the revenge to take out on your father." "Jack Bruno_"!

I gasped, This whole escape, it hadn't been real, I was supposed to have got the silver key, it had all been planned! They were going to let us go… to reveal where my parents lived! It had been a trap! But one thing didn't make sense to me, if it had been planned that Zack and me were supposed to get free and lead them directly to my parents. Then why hadn't we? Why had they sprung the trap early? What had changed their minds? And as I mulled over the evidence, I came up with only one possible answer.

There was only one person who wasn't supposed to be in this whole rescue, one person that they hadn't planned for. "Seth"?

Everything made sense now, well almost everything. '_Okay so my father took something, but what's that got to do with Seth'? Unless, what if the thing he took…was Seth, and Sara. They're aliens aren't they! What if they'd been here before, yeah Seth had said her parents had helped them before, the last time they were here, so what if Burke had captured them! And her parents had rescued them. _

"That explains why they sprung the trap early".. I mumbled.

"What. Kelly what trap?" Zack said, I had been aware that Zack had turned to look at me, but as I glanced up, I was now aware of something else as well. The men and cars that had been blocking the road were now advancing, closing in on our car. I gestured wildly around me, ":This trap! We were supposed to go home, and lead them to mum and dad! But they sprung it early. Because of him' I pointed at Seth.

Zack's face went blank, 'What"

While I am sure that you are angry with me. I'm afraid not is not the appropriate time to start an argument." Seth said quietly, and I knew that he also knew that what trouble we were in now it was partly his fault. 'But, no I'm not an'_ I started to say.

But I was silenced as a a loud explosion filled the air, a sound whizzed past me, and slammed into the seat. I screamed.

"Kelly, are you alright" I heard distantly, but I attention was focused on the man who had fired; he was on the ground a few meters from the blood pooling around his head. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, stinging; I put my hands over my mouth to prevent a scream from escaping.

Fear was building, eating away at my ability to stay calm. And although it was terrifying, I couldn't turn away. The image burning to my skull.

Tears began to slid down my face, '_I'm only sixteen, and I'm going to… to. going to.. die….'_

My mind was reeling, but amidst the chaos, a voice came through. " Come out with your hands out, and no one gets hurt, the other man was an accident. But that won't happen to you, not if you don't come out now" I recognized that voice immediately, Henry Burke's face flashed in my mind, and I shrunk back further into the seat. Recoiling back into myself, but something held on… something prevented me from becoming lost in my fear.

A hand held onto my own, it held on tightly until I accepted the small comfort Seth was offering me, and then I holding on as if it were a life-line, afraid to let go. "We can do this", Seth whispered, and for the first time I noticed both Zack and him had climbed over the seats, but Seth was closest to me, in fact he was so near, that our knees were touching.

"I won't tell you again, you have 5 minutes to come out. Or I will tell my men to open fire on your vehicle"

My hand tightened on Seth's compulsively, and squeezed mine back. "are you okay" he whispered, I shook my head violently. "I can't go out there, he.. I can't. I can't" I looked down, ashamed of my weakness. A finger curled under chin, lifting it higher, so I stared into Seth's eyes, "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I promise!"

I stared deep into his eyes, seeing the truth, the genuine concern and determination there. I nodded. And he squeezed my hand one last time. He turned to Zack, not breaking the link between us. I too turned to Zack, "Zack, are you ready to go' Seth asked. Zack's gaze was focused on Seth and my linked hands. He stared intently, and began to cringe, as Seth tried again to gain his attention. "Zack?"

Zack visibly shook himself, tearing his gaze away. "Hmm? Oh ready to go, umm well, Yeah. You got a plan?" Zack said attempting at humor. Seth nodded, then a grin split his face, "That is an affirmative". He looked at me then, his eyes serious even as his mouth smiled. _A nice mouth, full but not overly so, firm, Kissable. Kissable? Where had that come from! _

"Are you ready to gain a few powers"? he said quietly so only I could hear him.

Shock had me flinched away for a second, "Powers as in, alien powers.' I asked confused. He nodded, "They would of course be temporary, because for the moment they would only be mirror images of my own -he smirked- but that's all we need to get out of here. An attack from both sides"

'_I am soo confused', _I thought dizzily, and finally I registered something, a warmth flowing into my hand. I looked down, and gasped. My hand was glowing! It was actually glowing, so was Seth's, but where the glow was flowing out of his hand it was flowing into mine. I felt light-headed watching, I could now feel the warmth spreading through my body, rushing through my blood stream until it had reached everywhere, even my toes.

And just like that, I felt a complete confidence in myself, a warm feeling of total peace that I'd never known.

And as Seth's hand pulled away, ever so shakily, I didn't register the fear that I would've felt a few seconds ago, or the feeling of isolation, now I felt, power, raw energy that I knew Seth had given me the power to control.

Zack looked confusedly from Seth to me, a dazed look on his face as the last pinkish glow faded from my hand. "What just happen"- But he never finished his sentence.

"Your time is up, come out now." I shot a quick glance at Seth and Zack, Zack's face still held a puzzled frown, but Seth nodded his head, and after only a second's hesitation, I opened the door, ready to face what terrors awaited us on the other side.

Henry Burke stood with his hands folded in front of him, rows that spread out in a triangular formation behind him stood with their guns lowered. Except for one man, who stood directly on Burke's right, He looked familiar somehow. But I was too distracted by Burke's grin of supposed triumph to place him.

"Well I'm glad to see I didn't have to resort to killing you, because that really would have been no fun in the end would it"? Burke called, there was about ten to fifteen feet separating us, enough that he didn't have to use the speaker anymore, but not close enough that he could speak at normal tones either.

He laughed and began to shake his head, "you know, this has worked out so brilliantly. I had only planned to torture you in the beginning," he said raising a finger to me. "You were supposed to tell me where your parents lived, so that I could get them too, but after a while I realized you just weren't going to talk. And then in one of your delirious sessions under the influence of my drugs, you began to mumble something bout 'Zacky' –he used air quotes and again laughed- So needless to say, I had to do a bit of research but nether the less I still found you in the end, Zackeriah Bruno, twin to Kelliana Bruno."

He paused here, and shot a pointed look at us, evil shining like a beacon in his eyes. "But then it became apparent after a few lovely sessions of wonderful pain inflicting, that he wouldn't talk either… So I had to think of something else, and then it hit me. I'll let you go, I'll let you think you've won, and when you've run home to your, dear, loving parents… then I'd get you. I'd make you all suffer!"

A shivered ran up my spine at the thought of my parents in the same lifeless white room, strapped to the same silver stretches, locked in the same restraints as Zack and I had been. Unable to get free, suffering for the good they had done for Seth and Sara.

All for the entertainment of this mad man!

Again the mad man laughed. "But you see, when I saw… you -he pointed at Seth, who stood still not even flinching- Well this was just too good, coming to the rescue of these two children, just as their parents had done for you, all those years ago. I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. So I decided I couldn't let you escape." He stopped here, as we clearly knew what had happened from there.

Seth who was standing next me mumbled something from motionless lips. But both Zack and me understood the command. "Now"

Seth threw forward his hands, and in the same instant I did as well letting my instincts take over. The men on Bruno's left, the side Seth was standing on, flew up into the air and backwards landing in a unmoving heap at least 30 meters away. But my move created a different reaction. The men on Burke's right flew up and began to swirl and spin in a tornado's fashion around and around and around. Before they too were flung away. Leaving only Burke and the single men to his right standing. The man seeing all his companion either dead or knocked out, I wasn't sure witch, snarled and began to open fire. I raised my hands hoping that maybe, I would live, and be able to tell my parents how much I loved them.

But something blocked the bullets, I lowered my hand, Seth was standing in front of Zack and me a sort of force field stopping the bullets, from crashing into us. "Cool' I stated, with wide eyes. Looking past Seth's back I saw the men finally stop firing, and the look of incredulity on Burke's face. "But that's impossible, your human. How did you" but Seth didn't let him finish his demand. In an instant he'd dropped the protective barrier and had pushed his hands forward. The unknown man, flew back, slamming into a tree, before he slid down to the ground slumped forward.

Burke glanced all around him, not with fear but with fury. "You think you can defeat me"! He yelled enraged at Seth.

Seth chuckled, and again I though of his lips. "No… I know I can".

He let out a battle cry as he dropped to one knee on the ground and, pulled his arms right back before flinging them forward.

I saw what might have been fear take over Burke's face, in the instant before he was raised into the air and flung like a rag doll back hitting trees on his way, before finally coming to a stop, under an old oak. Seth began to run in his direction, and I followed, Zack right at my heels.

We came to a stop, where burke lay his eyes wide open and still conscious a trickle of blood spurting from his nose and mouth, and with his left arm twisted at a weird angle behind him. In that moment I knew fury, he was pure evil, and he just didn't want to quit. But it was what Seth did next that surprised me. "Your turn"

I was startled for just a second, but then I was overcome with an evil joy. I could take revenge on this man, make him suffer as he had made me. And with a tainted mind I raised my closed fist, knowing that with this new power, he would not survive my attack. But as I stood ready to murder this cruel man in cruel blood, my heart wouldn't let me, and would never let me, I realized. _I may have a tainted mind, but I will never take enjoyment out of the death of another, I will never have a tainted heart or a blackened soul. _

I lowered my hand knowing what I was going to do. I knelt beside him, knowing there was nothing he could possibly do to me in the state he was in. Raised my hand again, and flicked him on the forehead. He slumped back into the tree, unconscious. And I stood, looking down at his still form, unafraid.

We walked back to the car in silence. Seth had smiled at me, after I'd stood, and Zack had clearly been relieved that I hadn't killed a man, even if he'd deserved it.

Knew Zack was curious, more than curious as to my new 'powers'. But he held his tongue, something I was grateful for.

And as I climbed into the front seat next to Seth, Zack in the back, for the first time in days, I felt truly safe, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Seth**

I pulled the car up at the small building, and jumped out. I looked quickly at Kelly's still sleeping form to see if she'd woken, but she slept on.

I smiled, she'd really impressed me. For a second I'd thought she would kill the man, and I wouldn't have blamed her, I probably wouldn't have had the strength to stop, but she had. I felt something warm and light, whenever I looked at her. _It's pride. Don't over-think it' _my brain rationalised_._

I walked to the gas pump, aware that Zack had followed me out of the vehicle. I prepared myself for the assault of questions that would surly follow. What did you do to my sister? Is she an alien? What's Happening?

But no amount of mental preparation on my part, could have readied me for what he asked casually as he leaned up against the fuel pump.

"So, you and my sister?"

**By far my longest chapter. I hope you liked it, I tried to really get into this one and I hope i've written it to your liking. And that you understood it. Reveiw or message with any constructive critism or (hopefully) good reveiws and what you thought.**


	21. Sorry author

Sorry, okay this is an apology to all my readers.

I am finding it difficult to write this chapter, so I'm hoping you'll bear with me and exercise a bit of patience, and stay with this story. I am continuing to write it, I just want to warn you I'm taking a bit longer than usual, so I can make it as good as possible. Again sorry, and as soon as I think it's finished I'll post it.

Sincerely

Dean's secret Love


	22. Greetings Family

Chapter 20

** Alex**

A wave of uncertain happiness swept throughout my body, ending in a residing tingling in my fingers and toes. I stared with wondering eyes. "How" I whispered aloud. My thrill, tinged with worry. This new development couldn't possibly have happened at a worse time…

**Seth**

Staring at the road, I was glad of the distraction. A tense silence had descended over the vehicles inhabitants. And for the hundredth time since the words had left Zack Bruno's mouth, I replayed his words over in my head.

"So you and my sister?"

I'd nearly stumbled back into the fuel pump, Kelly… and me?

I shook my head slightly. What had I don't to suggest I was interested sexually in Kelly Bruno? _Humans! Always jumping to the easiest and simplest conclusion._

Suddenly Kelly leant forward and pushed buttons on the box, in the middle console with the blue light shining from a line form. "What we need is some music".

I jumped as noise filled the car, Loud and un-nerving, I jerked the wheel to the left In surprise. Struggling to gain some composure, I took a deep breath.

"That is not music. That is noise"! I grumbled loudly.

Kelly laughed a little shakily in response. "This is what my 'people' call the 'Jonas Brothers', she said smiling.

From the back seat Zack spoke for the first time since I had distractedly shook my head and roughly informed him that I had no interest at all romantically or otherwise in his sister, I was here on a mission, which was the only reason I had rescued them.

I felt slightly guilty about the lie I had informed him of, but it was better not to get emotionally involved. As soon as Sara and I had the final piece (which Zack had in his possession) we would leave this planet and return to complete our mission.

"Exactly Kel, noise" He replied smugly. She turned to him a scowl on her face, then struck out punching him in the arm, and I had to fight a bout of laughter as they both groaned from the impact. But Kelly seemed to recognize my stifled cough for what it really was. She turned to look at me, a foul frown line creasing her already bruised and cut face. A drop of blood oozed from her bottom lip, and I quickly made a note to make sure that she had the proper medical care as soon as possible.

'Fine"! she snapped. "If you don't like my music, I'll turn it onto something else."

She fiddled with a dial, before smiling smugly and settling back into the seat.

Zack was the first to voice his displeasure. 'No Kelly, anything but him. Please I'll even listen to the Jonas Bro's. ' He pleaded.

And I frowned confusedly, "This is a man". I asked with disgust. Listening to the high pitched singing, 'Baby Baby Baby ooh'. "Your planet is defiantly the most unusual, intriguing, but unusual" I murmured. Kelly laughed and the for the remainder of the trip back to the Bruno's residence was made in Zack's pleading until Kelly finally switched the channel, and a slow beat instead took place of the high almost whining voice of the previous song.

Both of the Bruno children fell into silence as I turned into their driveway, even the music from the 'radio', seemed to have lessoned. And when the engine cut out, there was no noise at all…. Or not until a few seconds later.

Jack Bruno came barreling down the path, "What did you do, is it all about your precious mission. Why didn't you get us-?" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Zack? Kelly?" His question was voiced quietly, a whisper of hope in his deep voice.

The door on my left was flung open and Kelly leaped from the car.

"Daddy!" She cried. And he let out a gasp, as she flung herself into his outstretched arms. The giant shook as he embraced his daughter, in the moment it took for me to open my door Zack was also out of the car, and running to meet Alex who was now running down the path, to meet her children, tears running freely down her face, as Zack barreled into her with a cry of joy.

I shut the door behind me and lent back against the car, watching the scene in front of me as it unfurled in what seemed like slow motion.

Alex and Zack joined the last half of their family, the family of four finally hugging each other, for the first time in days. Hope and be wilderness brimming to the point of overflowing on their faces.

Questions and comments of love filled the air, as they expressed the depths of their devotion to each-other, and from my viewpoint on the sidelines, I could see they really were a strong family unit, willing to give their lives for one another.

I watched the family embrace for a few more seconds before I suggested we explain the days events inside. We moved towards the doors, but before I could open it, a blond haired figure burst out and sprung herself at me.

"Seth your okay! You are not injured anywhere"? She asked her words exploding together so they sounded like one. I straightened uncomfortably, shows of emotion were not a valid factor to this mission.

"I'm not injured, but I am feeling mentally exhausted. I need to rest" I said feeling somehow like I'd just lost something. Sara frowned and hesitated before pulling away. "Of course I am sure Alex will agree". "Good, that's good" I retorted.

Side stepping my sister and heading into the lounge.

**I know its short and it sucks, I wanted to write an awesome chapter but I just couldn't find the inspiration for this one, but I have ideas for the next one, this one was just a blur to me though which is why it took my forever to put it up, and I'm still disappointed with it. But I promise I'll do better next chapter. So sorry bout this one.**

**Dean's Secret Love**


	23. A different side to Henry Burke

**I know its in kelly's view a lot, but I think that this story is more about her life and Seth's. and the changes around her then anyone else's. **

**Chapter 23**

Kelly

Warm water sluiced down my body, and for the first time in days I was grateful of being able to just let down my guard. Since I'd stepped through the front door, I'd being functioning on autopilot. Walking, talking answering questions, though we'd agreed some explanations were better left till after we'd had a shower and a rest, but now resting against the shower wall, all I felt was pain, and exhaustion, whatever had ignited my body and left me feeling empowered at the confrontation with Burke had gone. And now I was left feeling like I'd lost a part of me I'd just found, like an empty shell.

Lost in thought, I wasn't aware of the time as the water caressed and numbed until the pain wasn't unbearable anymore. I'd cleaned every part of me, only avoiding the open cuts that mum still has to bandage.

With a sigh I turned the taps off, and stepped out. Carefully I patted myself dry, wrapped in the towel. I walked into my adjoining room. Not even glancing at the normally comforting furnishings. I fell onto my bed, I'd see mum later about my cuts, right now, I just wanted sleep.

Burke

I threw my tie and jacket down on the chair next to my bed with a great force. After all my careful planning, my time consuming hours staring at photo's. All of it FOR NOTHING!

They'd gotten away, just like last time! But this time I was even more determined to find them, more furious, this time, I would crush their skulls into the dust, and watch them die. The monsters couldn't be allowed to get away with this!

I glanced at my bedside table. The single photo that resided their from a different time, a happier time, its occupants, a man, with a young girl swung high up on his shoulders, a women laughing and smiling as she looked at them.

Gone. "I will find you. Annie" I said picking up the fragile photo encased in a golden frame. "And I will kill whoever took you from me". Repeating the same promise I'd made so many years ago.

(20 years earlier)

_Daddy, higher higher! Squealed the small girl. Henry Burke, laughed before hoisting his daughter higher on his shoulders. "is this high enough angel" _

"_No higher daddy! Higher' Henry laughed. "higher? But you might fall" _

_Henry could feel his daughter shake her head so furiously her whole body shook._

"_no daddy you wont let me fall"! _

_The young man chuckled. He pulled the small child from his shoulders, holding her so she was level with his face. "your right sweetie. I love you too much"_

_The girl grinned, she held out her arms, "this much"?_

_Henry chuckled, "nope". The girl frowned, lessening the space between her hands "this much" . Henry shook his head. "not even close". _

_Her face dropped and she lessened the space until she was holding her hands until there was only a fraction of space between her hands. She looked at her daddy. _

_Silently __asking. Again he shook his head. She dropped her head dejectedly. Henry slipped his fingers under the small girls chin. Tears were gathered at the corners of her eyes. _

"_Annie, I don't love you that much… Cause I love you so much more, more than the entire world." _

_The little girl perked up. "Really daddy, more than the entire, universe" _

_Henry chuckled, "More than the entire universe"._

"I will find you Annie"…

Seth

I hesitated in front of the closed door. 'What if she's undressed', I thought for the hundredth time. I shook my head again, 'I'm being cowardice.'

Taking a deep breath, I shoved the door open.

"Kelly"? I asked in a voice that sounded more like a whisper than the clear and sure voice I'd been trying to use.

Getting no reply I opened the door further, taking a cautious step inside.

"are you in here?"

I looked around, finally spotting her covered by her towel, passed out on her bed.

I strode over to her slumbering form, aware that she wasn't supposed to sleep, for several more hours to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

I shook her shoulder damp from her shower. "Kelly wake up"

She mumbled but didn't open her eyes.

I shook her again, harder this time. Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight. Dragging in deep breathes she, fought my hold on her arms. I released her immediately, careful not to hurt her.

"Kelly, it's ok, it's Seth. Your safe"

She looked at me, staring into my eyes. For moments we stayed just staring at each other, the strangest feeling unfurling in my chest.

Then she shifted her gaze, and the feeling was lost.

I cleared my suddenly choked up throat. "Umm Alex says you're not supposed to sleep, for at least several more hours."

Kelly nodded. Not meeting my eyes.

I stood up, and was about to turn when a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Seth"? She said in a small voice. A feeling of protectiveness washed over me

"what is it Kelly"? I asked her walking close. She looked into my eyes, "Will you stay with me"

I hesitated only a second, "of course". "Just don't go to sleep"

She cleared a space for me. And I settled down onto the confortable bed.

She snuggled up against me. Making herself confortable.

I stiffened unaccustomed to feelings of affection. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders allowing my head to drop into her hair, savoring the smell of strawberries and some other native fruit.

Watching her covered chest rise and fall, until my eyelids drooped and I lost reality.


	24. The Mission!

**Chapter 23**

**Zack**

My eyes began to close again. I shook myself again this time rubbing my hand over my face. I'd been struggling to stay awake for the past few minutes. Kelly had disappeared ages ago, Seth and Sara following soon after.

There seemed to be a bit of tension between the siblings, I couldn't help but notice the their lack of eye-contact with each-other.

The conversation between my parents flowed over me like water, I don't think they were really talking to me anyway, they seemed more absorbed in each other then anyone else. A fact I decided to take advantage of. I stood up from the couch and silently left the room.

I climbed the stairs gripping the rail fiercely, the ground seemed to tilt and shift beneath me. I breathed in more deeply, testing to see if that'd help me reach the top of the stairs without passing out and toppling down them. It seemed to help, because by the time I'd made it to the top of the stairs I was feeling almost back to normal, still tired, but aware of my surroundings and capable of rational thoughts.

I walked down the hallway, past Kelly's door seeing it was shut. I walked till the end and stepped into my room. The urge to fall into my bed was nearly overwhelming but I fought it, dragging my shirt over my head before throwing it into the wicker basket in the corner.

"You have good aim".

I jumped and turned around. Sara sat on the window ledge cushion, staring out the window, seeing it was her, I relaxed, letting go of the immediate breathe I'd sucked in.

"Sara? What are you doing in here?" I asked. At her name she turned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. If you wish I'd leave, I will". She said a small frown gracing her mouth. "No, No, it's fine. Just next time it might be better if I knew you were in here". I said carefully, trying not to notice how her golden blonde hair caught the rays of the sun, creating a halo around her face.

She smiled, "yes of course, thank you." She turned her head again, staring intently at the large tree outside my window.

I stood quietly. 'what do I do now'. I thought, wanting to take a shower but not wanting to leave her when she looked so vulnerable and alone.

"Whatever you want to do Zack, I wont mind either way, I'm not accustomed to sharing emotions or feeling in such ways anyway" she said in a soft voice, that carried to me. My mouth dropped open, before I recalled from my fathers stories, Sara was capable of reading minds. "So you really can read minds?" I asked before I could stop the words, though immediately regretting how immature and childishly naïve they sounded.

She chuckled softly and shifted around to look at me. "Yes, but if you would prefer a demonstration. Pick a colour" she said with a teasing smile. A few seconds passed before she laughed outright, "Zack, the colour blue is not a number".

I grinned, "Just checking". She smiled again, motioning me to join her on the seat.

I hesitated only a fraction of a second. I sat next to her, the smell of flowers and strawberries drifted over to me. I inhaled deeply, before pulling myself up on it. We sat silently staring at the floor.

"Zack, do you think Seth is mad at me"? Sara asked quietly after a few minutes.

I wasn't at all prepared for this question, I mentally stumbled around for a bit trying to come up with a suitable answer.

"From what I've seen"- I began cautiously, watching her as she stared at me intently.

"No, I don't think he's mad at you. I think he's just been really worried about, you, and Kelly, and your mission"-

Sara sat up straighter. "The mission! You have it.!"

**For clarification, yes i know i havent updated, in absolutly ages, however, some of it was not my fault, the first part yeh, i wasnt feeling any inspiration for this story. but the second part, fanfiction wouldnt allow me to upload any files. So a few days ago wen i realised i could finally upload again, i began drabbling a new chapter. which i dont really like, but oh well, if anyone is still reading this story, i promise itll get better, u can hold me to it :)**


	25. Part of the machine

Chapter 24

**Kelly**

I rolled onto my back flinging my arm over, and coming into contact with something warm and firm. A small groan sounded and the bed dipped slightly as something shifted its weight. My eyes shot open. Cautiously I look to my sides, seeing the back of someone. I breath in shakily, I slowly start to slide towards the edge of the bed, as I get further away from the sleeping man in my bed the bed dips in, again the figure moans and shifts before settling back down. Taking more care this time, I edge closer to the end, till I jump off completely. Taking deep shaky breathes, I clutch at the towel I have wrapped around me closer.

'What did I do?' I have to know, tip-towing over to the other side of the bed, I try not to cringe at the pain shooting throughout my body. Mentally preparing myself for what I was about to see, I bent down. And stopped.

Seth.. Suddenly the past few days event come rushing back with such force my head starts spinning. "Oh thank god" I let out on a sigh, closing my eyes, relief washes over me and I sink to my knees resting my head on the very edge of the mattress. Finally after what seems like an hour I open them again, moving my head to take in Seth's profile.

Asleep, there is no hardness in his angular face. And his eyes don't seem to be piercing or truth seeking, there is only Seth. A sense of his vulnerability sneaks over me, he is just a child, weighed down with the decisions of an adult. Unable to help myself I reach forward slowly brushing a few stray strands from his face. I smile softly, I guess underneath that entire tough guy exterior, maybe he wasn't such an ass after all.

After hoisting myself up I pad softly towards the bathroom with a change of clothes, planning on a long warm shower and some relaxed alone time for the first time in a few days.

**Seth**

A loud crash has me jumping up from my sleeping position, my eyes snap towards the sound source. The bedroom door is wide open. A further survey of the room reveals Zack and Sara rummaging through the wooden bookshelf at the end of Kelly's room.

"What are you doing" I demand, cursing the sluggish tone of sleep still lingering in my voice. Sara doesn't turn, but sends a message to me. "_The mission! Zack says he gave it to Kelly". _My eyes widen and in the next instant im off the bed and searching the shelves of the other bookcase next to the window.

Pushing aside books, and small figurines of animals and landmarks. I come up empty until the last shelf. "Sara" I yell. She rushes to my side already aware through our bond of what I've found. "You found it?" She says breathlessly, all the excitement, blushing her cheeks a rosy pink.

Zack is now, standing to my left. Staring with amazement at the small wooden box I'd found hidden behind a fake book. "Are you sure this is what your looking for, I mean we've had this for years, it's a toy" He whispers.

The bathroom door suddenly opens a rush of steam exits, before Kelly her face flushed slightly from the heat and her hair damp from the shower. "What's going on, hey! What are you guys doing that's my stuff!" she says storming over to me. She snatches the box from my hands. What do you think your doing! Rummaging through my stuff!" Zack interrupts her rant, 'Kelly, it belongs to them" he says quietly still with a tone of awe in his voice.

She gives him and incredulous look, "What belongs to them! This is mine!"

Footsteps come through the open door behind us all. Alex and Jack walk towards our party. "What's all the commotion up here" Alex asks. Whereas jack tries a more blunt approach "What's goin on!". Kelly answers before the rest of us clearly distressed. "They're all going through my stuff! Sneaking around in here! Taking things. Saying they belong to them!" She says glaring at all of us, but saving the worst stare for me, and I know why.

Jack tilts his head to the side, "What! Explain Zack" But Zacks eyes are focused on the box. I follow his gaze. A blue light is shining from the inside.

"Sara. What's happening" I ask. By now everyone is staring at the box in Kelly's hands. Sara shakes her head "_I don't know brother_".

Kelly's mouth is wide open and she begins to slowly hiss. "What! What is it" I demand. She shakes her head her eyes wide with terror, "I don't know! Its burning!" Then she opens her hands, letting the box fall to the ground. We all stare on with amazement as it spins the box starting to glow blue, rising into the air, suddenly the box isn't there anymore, and a small device is rising spinning with the speed of light. I shield my eyes against the glare. A buzzing sound fills the room. But as suddenly as it starts it all stops. The light the sound, everything.

I look around at the room, "What just happened", Alex asks. But Sara answers her; "It chose her" I look down at Kelly's hands, the device it settled there.

I looked up at Kelly's face and our eyes meet. "She's part of the machine now"...


	26. Guardians

**Chapter 25**

"Pa.. Part of the machine? What do you mean, what are you talking about Sara?" Kelly asked nervously. She felt the pit of her stomach fall, the same uncomfortable sensation she experienced on roller coasters.

Sara gave her a soft smile that helped to calm her nerves a little. "Don't worry Kelly, it's not a bad thing. Your body and brains functions wont be harmed in anyway. Actually the whole reason that the machine chose you, is because you already have such a unique brain"

"Unique brain? What is going on here, please! For once someone tell me everything! Im sick of getting half stories and answers that leave me with more questions then I had before!" Kelly said, her voice rising with frustration until she was practically screaming the last words. Seth shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't revealed a lot of information to Kelly, but at the time it had just been for her own protection, but now, it was time she knew everything, including why she had the brain powers of his people and the ability to control the ancient machine.

Seth took in a deep breath. "Sara and myself, we're guardians. Descendants of the original creators of the weapon, the weapon I refer to is so powerful, my ancestors took the machine and broke it into three pieces"-

Jack interrupted, "Wait a minute, hold on" he said holding up his hands. "Wasn't this weapon created to destroy Talenieras? And I don't understand, how long was he trapped inside the black hole"?

"Talenieras?" Kelly questioned shooting a glance to Alex,

who quickly filled her in on what I had told them.

"In answer to your question Jack, Talenieras was trapped in the black hole for close to 300 years" I informed

Jack let out a low whistle, "That about long enough to send anyone insane and drive them on a killing spree". I nodded. Sara interrupted, "But it isn't relevant to the weapon, the weapon was created long before Talenieras was even trapped. It was created with the intent to do well, to protect our planet and the planets in our universe that supported intelligent life. But it could also be used for great violence, so our ancestors sent the three pieces to different planets, concealing their location to everyone but the small group of people who helped build it, and would later protect and guard the pieces from others"

Alex held up a halting hand. "Wait I'm confused, before this you'd only mentioned two pieces, what' the third?". Seth glanced at Kelly who had now drifted over to her bed and was leaning her head heavily into her hands, he felt sorry for the girl, she'd asked for truth unknowing of how devastating and confronting it would be, and her part in it was even bigger then she yet knew.

For a second Seth hesitated, but she'd asked for the truth, the whole truth, and it wouldn't be safe to not tell her it now.

"Yes two pieces were made of metal and lights and are able to be touched. The third was entrusted entirely to the guardians, as something that could not be seen, touched or heard." I took in a deep breath, dreading the impact my next words would have on Kelly and her family.

"Pause for effect.." mumbled Zack, Alex sent him a stern look.

"No he's right Alex, what im about to tell you will have a large effect on your lives, especially Kelly's" I gestured to the girl on the bed who hadn't taken her head from her hands and made sign that she had heard me.

"The third piece was the gift of mind, the what you might call controller, like to one of the entertainment systems you humans use, except it is located in our mind, as our race has the ability of telekinesis. It lay dormant in the brain, until the weapon had need to be activated, passed down from parent to child, and only one person in that generation had the gift. In our generation, that person was Sara"

I looked at Sara, who shuffled her feet.

"Okay, So Sara is the chosen one? But how does that work, you said Kelly was the one" Jack said clearly struggling to understand. I nodded again speaking slowly, 'Yes, but when we were on earth last, Sara gave you the power to hear animals, and at the same time, she unknowingly gave you control of the machine. We didn't know until we got back to our planet, and then of course, when Alex gave birth to the twins, Kelly inherited the gift".


	27. Im Superior but your not Inferior

Chapter 26

**Kelly**

So much had transpired in the last few hours. _I inherited a gift, to control an ancient weapon? From an alien race… _Yeah how many sixteen year olds can say they've done that?

I threw my head back against my pillow, feeling tears build up in my eyes. I felt like the baby everyone was treating me like. Glancing at me, watching my every move, surrounding me like I was made of glass.

Staring at my ceiling through watery eyes, I saw all the stars that were there. Small large, they all glowed in the dark, an image sprung before my mind.

"Daddy, put the big one here. Oh and the little one over there" I cried eagerly watching as my father stretched up with ease to place the stars on my ceiling. "Well Kel, that's the last one" He said rubbing a hand over his face. "Why so many princess"? I pouted "oh daddy, you are so silly, so I can be under the stars, all the people out there like us will protect me if the stars are there" my 6 year old self said smartly.

I smiled, remembering that night, after dinner, mum, me Zack and dad had all crowded into my room and turned off the light, under my stars, we'd all fallen asleep.

Pushing myself up and off my bed, I walk under my ceiling reaching up on my tippy-toes to touch the stars, I touched the biggest one and smiled.

"What are you smiling at" An amused voice came from my doorway. And I turned to see a certain blonde haired boy leaning in my doorjamb. _Don't stand there looking so cute. _I thought irritated. "What do you want Seth" I asked, rocking back onto my heels.

He shrugged walking into my room, "Just to check up on your emotional state".

I half-smiled 'So in other words, you wanted to see if I was ok"

Seth looked at me with confusion, "isn't that what I just said"? Laughter bubbled out, and my lips parted in a smile. "Yes I guess you did, in a more confusing and less personal way".

Seth sat down on the bed, stretching his hands up behind him and resting his head on them. He looked utterly comfortable laying there staring at me. As if nothing had happened the day before.

I began to feel uncomfortable standing in the middle of my room, watching Seth who was staring back at me without a care. "So, I- What do we do. I mean we have everything you need apparently"?

Seth looked at me tilting his head back slightly. "It is correct that we are now in possession of all the pieces of the device, and had the circumstance been different, Sara and myself would have left to complete our mission. However considering that your brain is the very thing that controls the weapon, I don't believe we should act now. Your brain is not ready to preform such a delicate and demanding task, had it been one of my own kind, the everyday use of their brain powers and special training in the cases of our family and others would have been satisfactory training in itself but, taking into account that you are a human, and a relatively young one at that, I don't believe your ready, and that it would be unsafe and irresponsible to go ahead".

I bristled under his words, completely ignoring the reason the held. "Hey, if I haven't had any training, what did I do back at the road with Henry burke and his men? That wasn't me that was you, I know it".

I saw Seth's facial expression transform as he remembered, and processed the new information. "One training session, if it could even be labelled under that. Is no where near the skill you have to possess to control the weapon"!

I felt my anger start to grow again, "Stop treating me like your better then I am! And why! Why do you keep referring to this… thing, as the 'weapon' or 'device'? Doesn't it have a name"?

Seth stopped his features turning sheepish, "It doesn't have a name, or none that my family recalls." "Really? Oh.." I said cooling drastically.

Seth began to stand, beckoning that I should come closer, which I did hesitantly. "And as for your remark about me considering you to be inferior to myself"

I now stood only inches from him, and had to tilt my head back slightly to meet his eyes. 'My race, is actually superior in knowledge to your own. This however" –he said raising his hands when I made a move to talk over him- "does not mean that I consider you to be any less capable than myself" –he paused for a second his eyes taking on a soft glow- "in fact, I think that under the distress and dire situations you have been in, in the last few days, that you are in fact very strong, both in body" –he raised his hands and slowly brushed away a few strands of hair away from my face careful to not disturb any bruises or cuts- "and in mind".

Before I could even register what was happening I was leaning in towards Seth, reaching up as he descended so that our lips would meet. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a glazed over look in his eyes as the darkened considerably from their usual light blue, to a stormy dark grey.

Our lips met and a burst of excitement had me curling my toes into the carpet, my heart pounded furiously in my chest. Shivers of what I could only explain as amazement raced through my body, and instinctively I raised my hands to his chest slowly sliding them up to curl around his neck.

I felt rather then heard his moan as he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist, his mouth demanding deeper contact, which I allowed. His mouth caressed and teased my own, and the shivers of excitement turned into anticipation as I raked my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. He growled the sound reverberating through his chest in response, as he tugged me closer still, his mouth leaving my own to press kisses along my jaw.

I gasped in air, feeling a numbness take over my lower body as I sagged into him, I was sure if he hadn't been holding me I would have fallen.

As his exploration of my face continued he brushed his lips against a cut on the side of my face. I hissed slightly, the sharp pain bringing me out of my desire clouded haze. I snapped back pulling away from Seth.

"Seth, stop, stop, this.. it shouldn't be happening" I murmured. Dragging myself out of his grasp. I could see the exact moment when he realised what he was doing. He instantly stood straighter, his back ramrod straight. He stared at me for just a second before pushing a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt slightly, rejection shone bright in his blue eyes.

"Yes your quite correct. I'm sorry my actions were disrespectful and wrong, I wont let it happen again." He said not meeting my eyes. I rushed to correct and reassure him, "Seth" … But before I could say anything more he strode out of my room without a glance back.


	28. Monkey Bars?

**A/N Okay, i just wanted to say thanks for the people who have read this story and liked it or added, it really makes me happy to know the ideas coming out of my head are appreciated by others, and that this chapter was ready to go a while ago, but i couldn't log on, so here it is. Plus again very sorry for delay in updates, but i am in year 12 the biggest year of my schooling, and i need a good OP so for now school comes first, i hope you enjoy it**

**Kelly**

Days had never moved so slowly for me, it seemed like every minute dragged on like an hour, so needless to say by noon two days after –I shivered in remembrance- my 'encounter' with Seth, I was almost literally ready to crawl up the walls.

It didn't make it any easier that Seth had been completely ignoring me for the last 48 hours. Whenever I entered the room, he'd make up some lame excuse to vacate it, and if by lucky chance I did manage to get him in the same room as me at the same time, he'd downright ignore me. That had made dinner last night more than a little awkward.

I rolled my eyes at the memory, dad had wanted to tell us something, but before he'd even gotten a word out, mum had cut him off saying that now wasn't the right time. This normally would have made me curious, but with all the 'stuff' going on lately, I decided to drop it and let them tell me in their own sweet time. While to further add to a tense dinner between the aliens and humans Zack and Sara had been making googly eyes at each-other through the entire ordeal. Which I had to admit on a certain level was extremely cute, but the part of me that had just had a massive set back in the love department just wanted to throw my fork at them and tell them to quit it.

But in the end, we had finished with all limbs intact, although desert was skipped on all accounts for an early bedtime. Zack had asked Sara to come up so he could show her a book he'd thought she'd like, as for mum and dad they turned the light off and snores could be heard not ten minute later, I guess all the excitement of the last couple of days been getting on them. Seth, well to be completely honest I have no idea what he did, just went into his room and shut the door behind him, refusing to say goodnight to anyone. Meanwhile I'd stared at the stars for a few hours trying to make myself believe this was all a terrible weird nightmare… to wake up.

Sighing I pushed myself up off the couch, turning off whatever noisy kids program had just started. Thimbles? Or the magic garden, I don't know, my brain had turned off when they'd started calling a big fluffy puppet 'Iggle Piggle'. I grumbled heading towards the kitchen, I decided I'd grab a quick lunch and then ask if I could be allowed to go to the shop or something, I just needed to get out of the prison, I mean house.

Sitting down on the bar stool with a plate of toast in front of me I tried to concentrate on what we'd need from the shop, milk, bread, soap…hmm chocolate?

"Hey sis, you're up early" Zack said shuffling into the kitchen, his hair still fussed from sleep. He punched my arm lightly as he walked past me; I elbowed him lightly in response. "Early? It's almost afternoon" I said amazed he could sleep half the day away and not even realize it. "Really?" he questioned scratching his chin, "Hmm, my alarm clock must be feeling generous today". I smiled at his joke.

"Hey I was going to ask if I could go to the shops in about an hour to you want to come?"

Zack looked up from where he was pouring his breakfast cereal. "Do you think that's a good idea Kelly? I mean with all the stuff with Burke, I mean you were just kidnapped for Christ sakes, you're still covered in bruises!" I rolled my eyes at him, "So what do you propose I do, stay locked up in this house for the rest of my life? I do attend school and have a thriving social life you know. And as for the bruises, you can't see any of the ones on my face anymore except on the side, so I'll just wear my hair down, ta-dah, problem solved".

He grabbed his bowl and sat next to me at the bench, "I still don't like it" He grumbled taking a massive mouthful of cornflakes. "So come with me" I said in solution. His expression turned sheepish, "I can't, I'm taking Sara down to the park, she's never been on the swings, and I'm going to show her what life is all about". I raised an eyebrow, "When did you and Sara get so close?"

"You know it might surprise you, but I can actually get along with people just like you". Nodding I smiled at him, taking a bite of my now cold toast. "So what happened to Jana or Janet, whatever her name was?" Beside me my brother grimaced, "Jana, and no, we're over, she only wanted the thrill of disobeying her parents and couldn't be bothered with me if I wasn't prepared to give her that".

I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt, "I'm glad you realized it, she was never any good for you, I'm glad you dumped her, you're better off without her. Sara will be good for you"

Zack turned a bright shade of red, "No, no, it's nothing like that, we have a purely platonic relationship, there's nothing going on between us, she's just a friend."

I grinned, "Mmm-hhh"; I hopped up from the stool, dumping the rest of my uneaten lunch in the bin. "I'm going to go ask mum now, so if you do want to change your mind and bring Sara shopping instead, just yell out ok" Zack smiled 'And run the risk that she might turn into a normal girl and spend hours in the clothing stores, ha no thank you, I'll stick to the park" Laughing I stuck my tongue out at him and trotted off to find mum.

* * *

**Seth**

"_Seth, help me! I can't move… Seth hurry"! Kelly lay strapped to a white operating table; much like the one Burke had her prisoned on. I could see her struggling against shiny cuffs, desperately trying to break free. When I tried to move towards her I found I was unable. Men held back my arms on either side of me. I thrashed in their arms, bucking left and right pulling with all of my might to be free. A man emerged from the cloudy white fog behind Kelly, an evil smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, Burke!_

_He pushed a button on a remote looking device in his hand. Kelly shrieked as the massive block of stone swung lower. "Seth!" She screamed in panic tears now streaming down her dirty face. "Please, please, don't do this" I pleaded with Burke. He offered no words as he again pressed the button. "SETH!" She screamed…_

I sat up panting in my room, sweat trickling down my forehead. My chest heaved as I dragged air into my lungs. Blinking furiously, I couldn't shake the image of the stone falling out of my mind. Turning my head to the bedside table, I read the time at 12:35 in the afternoon. Sighing, I slumped back onto my back, already knowing no matter how tired I was, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

Grumbling I shoved my legs over the side of the bed and levered myself into a standing position. Opting to take a shower instead of making an appearance downstairs yet, I slung a towel over my shoulder and headed to the adjoining bathroom.

Standing under the relaxing spray I thought about the dream, Burke had been without remorse, and while that wasn't anything different than what I'd known him as, it still gave me shivers to think that one person could be capable of so much hate. My thought turned towards Kelly, and the wild look of terror that had been in her eyes. I flinched involuntary, after what had happened in her room the other day, I'd been so caught up in human emotions of pain and anger that I'd been unable to meet her eyes or even talk to her. Sighing loudly I turned off the water, and began to dry off.

Dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray shirt Alex had brought me, I opened the door and mentally prepared myself for another day of facing, a sister who was disappointed in my lack of contact with Kelly (not that she knew why), a boy that I'm convinced never like me to begin with, a woman and her husband that just found out some big and terribly ill-timed news (which I intend to find out) and a girl who rejected me.

I found Zack sitting alone at the kitchen bench, shoving the last of a bowl of cornflakes in his mouth. "Morning" he greeted whipping a stray trail of milk from his chin. "It is in point of fact the afternoon" I replied strolling past him to grab a glass of water. He shrugged, "Ain't feeling it yet". He put the empty bowl in the sink before washing it out and stacking it in the 'dishwasher'. I leaned back against the counter, "Do you know where my sister is"? Zack looked up from his task, "Yeah, she went upstairs to change, I'm taking her to the park today" I puzzled over the word, "Park?"

"Yeah, you know, swings, slide, monkey bars, sand" He prompted. I shook my head at his unsophisticated description. "What are monkey bars?" Zack looked shocked, "Honestly I swear it's like sometimes you guys act like you come from another planet or something". I raised my eyes brows at him. He smirked back at me, "Sarcasm".

He motioned to the empty glass in my hand, I passed it to him, and he put it into the washer. 'Monkey Bars,' I wondered as I took the stairs two by two. Intending on going back to my room and plot over my plan, I stopped at the slightly raised voices coming from Alex and Jack's room.

"You know it's not safe" Came a muffled sentence. I leaned onto the door to try and hear better. 'I'm not a baby dad... just for once can't you trust me". "Kelly, it's not like your dad doesn't have a point". "Mum! I'm old enough to go be myself!" "Just take you brother with you" "I can't, I already asked, he's taking Sara to the park, can't I just go be myself". The door opened and I nearly stumbled through it.

Kelly looked at me with startled eyes. From behind her Jack spoke up. "Well there you go, problem solved. Seth can go with you". 'Oh No'

**Im setting a deadline for myself, and feel free to get up me if i dont stick to it, but the next update should be b4 this time next week. Mikki out**


	29. Irrational Human Beings

**A/N Look earlier then i said i'd update hahaha :)**

**Seth**

'_It's like trying to remember a dream when you've lost it to reality, remembering the reason you have to stay strong and be mad with the person who holds your heart. But stay strong you must.'_

"What are you reading"? Asked the girl sitting next to me, Kelly. I glanced at the cover of the book. "'Falling in love with love' by Andrew Simmons" I answered mechanically. I looked back down and began where I left off. "You know you really shouldn't be reading in a moving car, you'll get sick" Kelly advised. I bristled. "I don't think my well-being is of any concern to you, you made it quite clear, you didn't want anything to do with me. Now I would much appreciate it if you concentrate on the road, I didn't travel light years to be killed in an Auto-Mobile accident". Kelly looked at me with fire in her eyes, "Seth I didn't say that, I never said anything like that-"–I cut her off- "The road Miss Bruno, concentrate on the road. Besides you've done me a favor, human emotions are trivial anyway, and I am too advanced to be falling for an inferior species"

Kelly's mouth fell open and a small sound escaped her lips, but she didn't reply just kept her eyes on the road like I had asked her to do and drove us to the mall in silence. I shoved my nose back in the book and kept reading, I didn't understand, she'd don't what I'd told her to do, and I'd only told her the truth, so why did I feel like such a… human?

To her credit Kelly was right, as soon as I stepped out of the car, I felt light headed and my vision swayed unsteadily, the solid beating of drums playing on my temples. "Erg" I groaned leaning back up against the vehicle. "Car sick"? Kelly questioned in a small voice. I nodded, immediately dreading the action when it caused my headache to worsen. "Water, I need some water" I croaked out. Kelly said nothing as she took out bottled water from her bag along with a small white tablet. I held up the tablet, "What's this?" "It's called aspirin, it'll help with your headache, the normal dose for your size would be two tablets, but since you've never had them before, I think it would be best for your body to adjust to a small amount".

I nodded swallowing the pain relievers and water. Kelly took back the water and began to stalk off away from the car towards the shop. "Kelly where are you going"? I called. She turned stuffing the water back in her bag. "You've taken the aspirin, so now we can go".

I shook my head, "But I don't feel better yet". Kelly raised her eyebrows at me. "It's aspirin not a miracle, you want instant relief I'll need you to get me a hammer. But for now, you grin and bear it like the rest of us 'humans' or 'inferior species', until it kicks in and the pains gone"

I stared at her quizzing, "A hammer, how would that help"? She shook her head at me and kept walking. '_Stupid race, she thinks she can get away with treating me like that, we'll just see who wins this war Kelly'. _I started forward after her, catching up with her in just a few long strides.

"So Miss Bruno, what do we need to acquire"? I asked staring straight ahead.

"Miss Bruno? Really? You're going to call me Miss Bruno" She said looking at me with a weird expression. I shrugged, "Is that not your name"?

"Well yeh but, oh you know what never mind, fine. We need to get some milk, printing paper, some bread, chocolate and whatever else I think we might need" She said passing through the doors and walking to 'Woolworths'.

_Woolworths? What kind of name is that? _People moved in thicker quantities here and I had to weave my way through various human bodies to keep up with Kelly who seemed to have no problem negotiating the masses. She swept effortlessly toward the first aisle clutching a red basket and began inspecting the shelves.

I apologized profusely as I accidently collided into someone's trolley, before moving to stand beside her. "It's a mad house in here, how can anything be expected to be done" I muttered.

Kelly looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Ever think that maybe this is how it's supposed to be, and you, yes you are in the wrong. I know that might be hard to wrap your big head around, what being the superior species and all, but just give that a though aye", she said sweetly her voice dripping sarcasm, she moved down the aisle, occasionally dropping an item in her basket, I stared, glued to the spot until shed disappeared around the corner into the next aisle.

"Oh sonny, what did you do" An older man with a sagging middle said, a small smile playing on the side of his mouth. "That is defiantly one girl who has had enough".

"Excuse me"? I asked unaware I was still gawking at the spot Kelly had disappeared out of sight. The man chuckled and shook his head. "Ah young love, just do yourself a favor, don't argue with her when she's in a 'mood' just apologize and move on, you'll never realize how much time you spend on pointless arguing, until its gone" he said his eyes glazing over slightly. He nodded at me before walking away.

I stood, wondering what I should do, if I should take the man's advice, or let her come back. '_Surely she won't leave me here'_. I shake my head at the thought. Humans were irrational creatures; there is no telling of what Kelly might do in her heightened emotional state.

I search the aisles for Kelly finally finding her by the checkouts paying for the items. "So you would have left me here"? Kelly nods as she hands me a bag and we walk towards the door. "I figure if you can find your way millions of light-years between planets, you can find your way on a fifteen minute drive home."

I nodded wordlessly walking up to the side of the car, waiting for her to unlock the doors. After a long, silent pause, I turned around. Kelly had dropped the bags and was staring at me with something akin to disdain.

"So what? That's it, seriously, you refuse to talk to me for the last few days after we kiss –_I close my eyes and scrunch my face up at the words_- . Then I finally get you to talk to me, and we argue like cat and dog, now were just going to go home, and what? Continue our silent treatment?" She says her voice rose.

I stand for a few minutes unable to speak; unsure of what I should say, of how to put my thoughts into words, but what finally comes out is entirely different. "Yes, that's exactly what is going to happen."

Her mouth drops open and she gapes at me. "We are going to go back to your residence, and pretend that this disastrous trip never happened. We will talk when I need to begin training you, but until then, we have nothing further to say to each other, human emotions are irrelevant and I should have never let them interfere"

xxxxx

Kelly

My heart is in my mouth, and tear are stinging the backs of my eyes, but I refuse to cry in front of this, this, heartless Alien! Nodding I reply "Yes your right, it's not like it meant anything to either of us anyway" And unlock the door sliding in the driver's side and shove the bags onto the backseat. I stuff the key in the ignition and revel in the sound of the engine revving to life. The backdoor opens and Seth carefully put the groceries in the back. When he closes the door and steps away from the car, I press the lock down.

Frowning he tries to open the door. "Kelly, open the door, unlock it".

Suddenly I feel a rush of what feels like butterflies cursing over my skin, it raises goose bumps and I shiver involuntary. I know he's trying to open the door with his mind. I surprise him and myself by putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the park, thankful that car park is practically deserted, I speed out onto the main road heading in the opposite direction of home… Leaving Seth standing alone in the middle of the carpark.

**I know these chapters might seem a bit mundane compared to their previous adventures, but i felt it necessary to give our hero's a break from fighting for a bit... or at least from fighting bad guys, they seem to be doing a really good job with fighting with themselves. Action packed chapters coming soon. Stay tuned for more Dating Seth.. soon  
**


	30. Abandoned Church

**AN, yes i know, i havent updated in a while, and i know this chapter is shorter then what ive been writing lately, but in all honesty this chapter was so hard for me to write. I couldnt focus at all and when i did finally make myself sit down and force it out, i dont think i put much heart into it. so im sorry, i need a little inspiration please, a bit down at the moment and its affecting my stories.**

* * *

Sara

"So how would you use this...? Contraption" I began uneasily, looking with dread at the unfamiliar object in front of me. Zack laughed and moved closer behind me lightly placing his hand on the small of my back so he could push me towards the 'swing'. I tried not to jump at the small spark of electricity I felt whenever he touched me.

"Okay, so you just sit down in the seat", then moved so I could sit down. "And hold on to the chains" I did as he said, holding on tightly to the chains waiting for something to happen. After a minute or so it became apparent that nothing was going to happen.

"Nothing's happening" I clarified pointing out the obvious. "So what is the point of this attraction, it is in all truth just an uncomfortable seat." Zack chuckled, "Blondes" he muttered before stepping around me so he was behind me. "Here let me get you started" he said before he gave my back a shove.

I shrieked as the seat flew upwards, and I nearly lost my grip on the chains. Soon the swing stopped moving forward and I flew into a backward motion, my hair blinding me. "Whoa" I cried, as Zack's hands once more found my back pushing harder this time so I flew higher into the air.

The exhilaration of being swung back and forth was taking over and soon a large grin split my face. I began laughing uncontrollably as Zack continued his pushing, until the swing couldn't go any higher safety then moved to stand next to me. I looked to smile at him and continued laughing as gradually the swings movements slowed until eventually it stopped all together.

I shot Zack a grin, "That was wonderful! I mean there are so many potential hazards no back support, improper landing material and such but really it was so exciting". Zack looked at me and smiled, I can see that, your entire face is red."

I smiled; being red cheeked was a rare instance on my planet. "So what's next" I gushed rubbing my hands together eagerly, I couldn't help but feel excited for whatever else Zack was going to show me, so far the 'park' was turning out to be a really fun place.

Zack laughed pushing me towards a weird looking piece of metal with a metal pole in the middle and two seats on either end of a second metal pole.

"It's called a helicopter" Zack supplied no doubt seeing the confusion on my face. Suddenly his hand left my back and he reached into his pocket.

"Hello" he said into the small device known as a mobile. "She did what? Why? Is he ok? What did he do? Well think about it dad, he would've had to do something, Kelly is not that irresponsible" He said speaking quickly to the person on the other end.

I waited impatiently as Zack hung up the phone and turned to me apologetically. "What's happened? Who were you talking to? Who were you talking about, was it Kelly and Seth?"

Seth looked taken aback at the speed I had shot the questions at him. "Well you've got the female interrogation thing down pat already" he said crinkling his brow. I shot him a look, "Zack?"

He turned around gesturing me to follow him, "It was my dad, and he was telling me that Kelly and Seth had an argument and she left him in the car park at the shops, and now she's missing". My face must have shown my concern because he rushed to add, "Seth is fine, he called dad to come get him".

I exhaled shakily. "What about Kelly?" I queried, ever since first mind-melding with her, I had felt a strange connection to be with her and check she was ok. Zack shook his head indicating he didn't know. "I'm going to go look for her; I have a pretty good idea where she will be. Did you want me to drop you at home, or call mum to come get you"? He posed.

I shook my head, "Do you honestly think that I could sit at home while she's out there alone. The last time I did that, she was kidnapped, and beaten. I won't make that mistake again". I cast my eyes down shame washing over me. Zack stopped suddenly to stare at me, grasping my arm when I would've walked on.

"Hey that wasn't your fault"! He pressed. I prickled under his sharp gaze, the guilt felt like it was choking me. "Every minute we waste standing here talking, Kelly could be getting further and further away from us". I pulled gently out of his grip, and walked towards where he had parked his car. He caught up with me easily, "We will continue this discussion later". He said finally.

Suddenly I wasn't looking forward to sitting alone in a car with him.

* * *

Kelly

I pushed the handbrake down and stuck the car in park, shifting so I could turn the ignition off.

Defeated I slumped back in my seat, my earlier fire of rage was doused, and now I just felt exhausted.

Sighing I ran my hands over my face, and opened the door swinging my legs over the side and stepping out into the cold.

The sun was beginning its downwards journey now, and although it was hours till sunset yet, the blaze of orange across the sky was less intense then it had been a few hours ago. I strolled forward into the long grass. Most people went to someone's house when they were upset, not me. No I always went to the abandoned church. The path and courtyard had long been overgrown with grass and shrubs. Windows were once covered in wooden boards though they had all either been ripped down or fallen off and now wild vine like crawlers were slowly covering them in their dense green.

I knew the door was locked shut so I started around the side following the track I'd made in the grass from the amass amount of times I'd walked along it, about halfway around the side I found the loose board I had found as a girl so long ago. I pushed it aside squeezing my way through what used to be a wide opening for me.

I crept inside being careful to avoid a few nails that had come loose on the wall. Once I was in the main part of the church I sighed in amazement, as I did every time I saw it, unlike what you would expect from an abandoned building, all the furniture was still there, the pews, alter and most impressionably the painting of Jesus hanging on the wall.

The stained glass windows cast a warm glow of colours over the room and I breathed in delight. I went to my normal place in the front row and sat down, paying my respects before shutting my eyes and lying down. For all the time I'd been coming here, not once did I feel as lost as I felt now. I felt like the word was crushing in around me, like everything was falling apart at the seams, and through all the chaos I was the only one who seemed rooted to the spot.

My eyes closed and breathing irregular in my distress I didn't notice the shadow looming above me before it was too late.

**Another chapter done, the next will be up faster if i have time, sorry bout the cliffy like i said im in a depressing mood, it kinda comes out thru my style of writing, mikki out**


	31. Just gimme the Bottle

**A/N Ok so sorry i havent updated in a while, just finished this chapter, hope you like it, i dont really that much. Yeh leave me a review with any questions or comments, would love to hear from you guys. **

Seth

I supposed I should have been glad there wasn't a cloud of dust as she drove away, god that would have really been ironic. 'Kelly!' I though furiously, taking my frustrations out on a rock, I put real force behind my kick and the rock flew out of sight, kind of like Kelly had.

I growled; the sound reverberating in my chest. There was just something about that human it really drove me up the wall, in human terms. Just the thought of her almost smirk as she had thrown the car in reverse and flown away from me as if the 'devil' (or whatever the humans called him, Satan Lucifer, I've no idea, take your pick, I didn't understand human religion anyway) were on her trail.

I stopped suddenly thoughtful, I was getting too good at throwing human terms and emotions into things… way too good. I stood still as I tried to force my shields down and distance myself from the situation. Rationality was the key here, if I could just achieve that, I could sort this mess out.

Find a human, borrow a phone, call Jack, have him come collect me, inform him of his daughter's idiotic behavior and have him punish her accordingly. "Sounds simple enough" I mumbled to myself. I turned in a circle, spotting a man nearby; I strode towards him, determination etched on my face.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone, it seems my ride has left me stranded and without an escort" I said trying to inject a bit of warmth into my voice, humans were tender creatures, best not to appear as if I was hostile.

The man turned a smoke hanging in his mouth. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him. "Hey you're the kid in the shops" he said hooking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the 'shops'. He laughed, ending in a cough and blew out a foul smelling smoke all over me. "I told you it was better to apologize sonny. I take it the girl left you here"

I nodded in confirmation a scowl on my face; I was holding my breath at the same time, that acrid stench made me want to empty the contents on my stomach all over the man's feet.

He laughed again his whole chest shaking his face cracked into a grin. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a shiny phone. "Here you go mate"

I nodded my thanks moving away quickly so I could inhale clean air. It was only when I'd gotten a few steps away I realized I didn't know Jack's mobile number. "Arg, seriously?' I grunted. Today just sucked, I never should have gotten out of bed; I'd have to remember that for next time, providing I ever got back to my current place of residence!

"What is it, forgotten the number"? The man said strolling over; thankfully he'd already squashed that horrid smelling stick under his boot. "Yes, and I'm unaware of what the house phone is" I mumbled, ready to sit down and just wait for someone to realize I was missing, and hopefully come get me, why was it my plan always seemed easier then actually doing it was?

"Hm, who are you trying to ring. It's not a very big town, I might know them" The man said. I looked up doubtfully. "Bruno, Jack Bruno" I said indifferently. The man smiled and laughed, "Bruno, why didn't you just say so" He grabbed the phone from my hands and typed in a few numbers handing me the phone just before Jack picked up.

"Hello, this is Jack Bruno, came his gruff voice over the phone. I shuddered involuntarily, he sounded somewhat scary all the time, and I could only imagine what he would sound like when I said I had lost his daughter… again. Oh yeh he'd be so happy with me. Maybe I could just ease into it.

"It's Seth" I said injecting calmness into my tone that I didn't feel. I could practically hear him sit up straighter, "Seth? What are you doing on Larry's phone? Why didn't you just use Kelly's?" I grimaced, so much for my smooth attempt to calm things over.

"Kelly left me stranded at the shops, I think she's headed back home, but I have no transportation" I said clearly. Jack made a sound that sounded like a cross between a growl and a curse. "Kelly" He muttered.  
Oh yeh, she was definitely in trouble, wonder what I would be getting then?

"I'm on my way" was all he said before he hung up, leaving me standing there with the man who smelt of death sticks and was currently smiling at me like he knew something I didn't. "What?" I demanded handing the phone back over.

He shrugged smiling, obviously not annoyed by my slightly more than aggressive tone. "Just thinking that the young girly is gonna be in trouble when her daddy finds her". I nodded in agreement. "Well that, and I don't know, I just always pictured you to be, I don't know. Bigger"

I stared at him in shock, "Excuse me"?

* * *

Jack

I grumbled the entire drive to the shops, all fifteen minutes of it. Boy was that girl going to be in trouble when she got home, I let her out, trust her outside of my house and she can't even do one simple thing I ask, to keep Seth close to her.

I took my anger out on the gear shaft pushing it with more force than was necessary into the next gear. In my haste I had pushed it too far and the car jolted before the engine stalled. I banged my fists against the steering wheel, twisting the key into the ignition and taking off again, shaking off my want to curse at the shout from the cars behind me... Oh was she going to get it.

I sped into the car park, spotting Seth's blonde hair easily I skid to a stop in front of him. To give him credit he didn't flinch away, but then again I'm not sure if that made me happy or mad.

I slammed the door shut behind me, leaving the engine purring behind me. "Get in the car Seth" I muttered. Larry laughed, taking a cigarette from his pocket he stuffed it in his mouth and pulled out his lighter. I shut a disgusted look in his direction, flicking a hand out, shutting the lighter closed. "If you have a death wish feel free, but at least do it when I'm not here" I demanded.

Spinning I decided to direct my anger on Seth who was standing there like a stunned fish. "Oi, Seth. What? Why aren't you moving"? Seth stared at me, "Kelly, didn't drive in that direction she went the opposite way" He finally murmured. I looked at him, registering that I hadn't seen her on the drive here either. "Shit" I muttered, my stomach falling at the thought of my little girl missing after we had just found her. "Thanks Larry" I muttered.

I spun again, hands clenching and unclenching, I jumped into the car. "Seth, move your ass"! I commanded starting the car. He jumped in the passenger side, and quickly put on his seatbelt. I put my foot on the accelerator and we were gone.

Xxx

I slammed open the door, desperately hoping that her car was in the garage. "Is she here"? I shot out as soon as Alex walked into the room. Alex shook her head quickly, her face falling. I frowned, all this couldn't be good for her. "Well find her" I said with confidence I didn't feel. I grabbed my phone, dialing Zack. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello" He asked. I got straight to the point, "Your sisters missing again, she left Seth at the shopping car park and drove away in the opposite direction of home" I listened as he shot off questions at me. "What did he do" He questioned. And I will admit I'd like to know that too, my daughter wasn't stupid, there would have to be a reason, and I listened as Zack proceeded to tell me just that. "Look for her, you know her a lot better than me and mum" I said ending the call with dread, realizing he did in fact know his sister better then I knew my daughter.

I turned on Seth glaring, "What did you say to my daughter"!

* * *

Kelly

My eyes closed and breathing irregular in my distress I didn't notice the shadow looming above me before it was too late.

A hand slammed down on my shoulder, jerking me from my thoughts. I squeaked in alarm. Jumping up and almost slamming my fist into the figures face before a hand caught my arm.

"Hey, easy tiger. Are you ok"? Leo asked smiling. I pulled back my wrist smiling, "Thanks for coming Leo" I said whipping my hands on my jeans, "did you bring it"?  
Chuckling he held up a bottle of amber brown liquid. "Yeh, but I didn't bring anything to mix it with or glasses" he commented.

I shook my head, looking at the bottle hungrily. "That's ok, I only want the bottle"

**A/N Ok so not kidnapped, just a stupid alcoholic, cya next chapter. mikki out**


	32. Desire is a sin

**A/N Warning, this chapter does involve mention and acting of sexual scenes, this is why the story was rated M. It is crucial to the storys development so im sorry for anyone who doesnt like it, but there was defiantly for-warning**

Seth

He stalked me like a lion after his prey. His expression thunderous as he stormed towards me, the mere sight had me wanting to flatten myself against the wall behind me, but pride wouldn't allow me to. I straightened me back, this job had me facing people with much worse than Jack, Bruno for example, heartless and cruel. Still that didn't stop me from flinching slightly when he came to a stop right in front of my face.

"What did you say Seth!" He ground out, the words sounding more a threat then a question. "Nothing, Jack. We argued but it was about nothing of great importance" I said cautiously, choosing my words carefully.

Alex stepped into the fray, laying a soothing hand on Jack's shoulder. "Honey, you know that Kelly can be emotional sometimes". I blinked in surprise; Alex was standing up for me?

Jack seemed just as confused as I was, "Alex, she is your daughter, don't you think she would be more responsible than to do something like that without reason" Jack asked.

Alex shrugged, "I know my daughter, and I know she can sometimes that she regrets later. We both know what happened last year". At her words Jack visibly tensed which unsettled me tremendously. What had happened last year?

"Alex, we agreed we wouldn't bring it up, for her sake" Alex nodded tears coming into her eyes, I expected she was very much regretting the fact she had brought it up. All this emotion was really putting me on edge, what had happened last year; my fingers literally itched with wanting to ask.

I was still plastered up against the wall, waiting for more punishment. And Jack didn't fail to deliver.  
"So what did you do! She was supposed to stay close to you. What happened"  
Hmm, how did you tell a father that you had gotten too 'close' to his daughter, then the result afterwards had been disastrous.

The instinct to shrink back from his yelled words was strong but I put everything I had into resisting.

"We argued, she was very emotionally unstable, which I should have realized at the time. I apologize for that. However it may seem to you, I have not hurt you daughter" I mentally added 'Physically'.

Jack glared at me aggressively, staring right into my eyes, I stared right back giving him the most passive face I could manage, I hoped I looked convincing. Finally Jack nodded and stepped away releasing me from his gaze, I nearly slumped into the wall in relief.

Alex exhaled shakily. Resting a hand on her abdomen, she wavered slightly her face setting into a tight line of pain. "Honey, baby are you okay"? Jack asked rushing to her side placing his arm under her for support. She nodded her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm fine, fine"

Well that was definitely not factual. Just as soon as she had said the words, she doubled over, vomiting all over the tiled floor. The kitchen filled with an acrid stench that made me feel nauseous but I held my composure…just. Jack lifted Alex in his arms, carrying her small frame towards the sink, where she rinsed her mouth and looked at me apologetically seeing my disgusted gaze on the puddle of foul smelling liquid on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Seth. I must be coming down with something" She murmured plastering the biggest fakest smile I had ever seen on her face. I looked at her with incredulous eyes, "Alex, after all we went through, do you really expect me to believe that"?

Alex looked up at Jack who nodded, "They'd be better off knowing babe". "I'm pregnant"  
A smile lit my face, and it wasn't just because I could tell I was no longer in trouble. "Congratulations" I said going to shake Jacks hand before remembering he was still holding Alex.

I pulled my hand back noticing their somber expressions, "What, is this not good news"?  
Jack shook his head "No, no it's great news, it's just…" he seemed unable to find the right words as he trailed off, glancing at Alex for support. "I had a lot of complications with the twins, I delivered too early, they were small and there were a lot of other things before that. And now I'm older the likelihood of risks of miscarrying goes up further".

I leaned against the wall amazed, and deflated. On my planet there were no such things as complications during pregnancy. And miscarrying was almost unheard of. It struck a chord deep within in me that Kelly had come close to being a victim of such a harsh fate. Or that the baby currently being carried in Alex's womb may still yet suffer the same fate.

Unknowingly in my daze Jack had carried Alex out of the room and up the stairs. I looked around, feeling truly alone for the first time since coming to earth. There was so much wrong in this world, even back home with all the problems that were still occurring, the chances of losing your baby were slim to none, where here they seemed to close for comfort.

I found myself scrubbing the floor clean with a mop, waiting for someone to come home, or Jack and Alex to reappear downstairs, I had figured they needed some time to themselves, to deal with their human emotions, emotions, that I was getting too used to feeling. I'd been on earth too long… I was beginning to feel human.

* * *

Zack

Every now and then I'd glance at Sara who sat with her hands fidgeting in her lap. She was staring out of the window. Looking for the place id described to her. "There, there it is" She cried eagerly, and I looked to see we were approaching the structure. Pulling the car up, I hopped out and ran to the front spying someone in the front lawn. "Hello Mrs Turner, I was wondering if Kelly was here" I rushed. The woman looked at me frowning, "No Zack sorry, Leo might be able to tell you though, but I think I saw him leave a few minutes ago".

I frowned, "Thanks, I'll give him a call".  
I spun around, striding back to the car and throwing myself in. "I don't know, she had to be here."

I forced my hands through my hair. Thoughts of Kelly restrained on the table, burke looming over her flooded my brain. I let them drown me.

A cautious hand touched my shoulder; I jumped around to see Sara leaning towards me "Don't think like that, I'm sure she's fine. Is there anywhere else she would go to be alone". I looked at her steadily. "I don't know anywhere else".

She crinkled the corner of her mouth. I made a mental note that I would tell her it was cute later. "What about the field I saw in my vision". I sat back, recalling how she had told me she'd accessed Kelly's memory to find her. "Wasn't there a building in the distance"?

Unfortunately I didn't have as clear a memory as her and I struggled to remember.

I closed my eyes and tried to recall that day, I knew it had been one of the days we'd gone exploring. But I wasn't sure where. I furrowed my brows in frustration. "It's no use Sara, I can't remember". So I might know where she was but I couldn't remember!

I banged my fists against the steering wheel in defeat. Sara laid her hand on my arm tenderly. "It will be okay". I looked at her, my head now lying on my hands which were placed on the wheel still. "You don't know that, Kelly she had trouble last year. Even if burke hasn't got her, there are things that could still go wrong"

I saw from Sara's expression as it changed from sympathy to disgust and anger, that she had seen what I had been thinking, "how could anyone do that, she's just a child"! She burst out. I chuckled sadly, she's no younger then you". Sara stopped suddenly. "Your right".

Suddenly she was leaning in, and I didn't hesitate to meet her halfway. Her lips on mine felt so right as I moved so I could pull her towards me. Suddenly my thoughts were no longer on my sister, but on this beautiful creature that sat next to me and how good it felt to be kissing her. She moaned and pushed up against me. I ran my hands up and down her back; she shivered under my fingertips which sent me into a frenzy. She ran her fingers through my hair tugging gently. I sucked in a deep breathe. The sensations she was arousing in me were so great, I'd never felt anything that compared.

I pulled her into my lap, well aware that my desire was urging her as well as she could see everything I was thinking, and from her closed eyes and slightly parted lips, she enjoyed it. I kissed my way from her jaw down her neck nipping lightly in the hollow next to her shoulder. She shuddered in my arms, moaning softly. I smiled and took her mouth once again.  
A rush of air shook the car slightly as another larger vehicle passed. And suddenly I was aware of our surroundings, where we were and how foolish it was to be doing this here. I pulled back gently. Sara gazed at me from dark eyes. "We can't not here, anyone could see" I said. She looked up then she seemed to realize she was in my lap and the thing pressing into the leg wasn't my belt buckle. Her face registered her shock. She tried to pull away but I grabbed her back to me, "Hey, don't run away. Sara you are beautiful. Too be continued"

She laughed softly. She slumped slightly smiling, I smiled too resting my forward against hers.  
I jumped back as a rush of images flooded my brain. Tingling slightly. "What was that"? I asked shocked, rubbing my forehead. Sara looked at me with wide eyes. "What did you see". I was still rubbing my forehead, recalling the short bursts of light and picture was easy, and one stood out, I recognized it immediately. "The church"

* * *

Kelly

I swayed my hips to a music no one but me could hear. Feeling the slight buzz that had started in my head and chest then slowly spread outwards. I smiled with excitement. There was something about getting drunk that had a good feeling, whether it was the buzz or the fact that I never got sick or hung over, I loved it.

I spun in a slow circle shaking my hips seductively the entire way. If Seth was going to refuse me, there was no way that I was going to let Leo, and from the hungry look on his face, my tease was working. I ran my hands down through my hair and over my beasts slowly letting them linger on my hips. I turned around and continued to dance slowly, the sun has set long ago and the low light from the near dead ceiling light cast an almost firelight feel.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and I smirked as Leo dragged me into him. I swayed my hips into him. He growled spinning me around, he pulled me against him and I felt his hard erection digging into my pelvis. He ground himself into me and I gasped. We moved together, friction from my jeans against his had me wanting to moan.

He lowered his mouth towards mine, but I pulled away, I didn't want commitment or feeling, I just wanted rough, hard pleasure. I pushed him up against the nearest wall continuing my tease dance rubbing myself on him. He threw his head back, biting down on his lip. He grasped my shoulders and crashed his lips to mine. I pulled back, dragging my fingers down his chest, I grasped the bottom of his shirt, I started to tug it upwards.

He brushed my hands aside, pulling my face up with his hand he looked down into my eyes, and I felt the intense desire to look away. He stared into my eyes, he probed with his eyes before beginning to lower his mouth to mine. But the damage was done. Seth's eyes were now engraved in my head and Leo's dark green didn't compare to his passion filled stormy grey.

I pulled away, this wasn't right even through my sluggish mind I could tell this was wrong. Images from last year flooded my brain and I resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm sorry Leo, I don't know what I was doing" I gasped out stumbling away from him. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and took a few shallow breathes before looking at me. "That's ok Babe, I should've realized you'd had enough". And that was the thing I loved about him, with the amount of shit we'd been through together, he could forgive one of my drunk moments for what it was.

I nodded and continued my stumble walk to the pews, falling onto one I raised my eyes to the ceiling. The paint was faded but the images of angels were still visible. Suddenly I felt dirty, and I couldn't wait to get clean. I jumped up , "I need to get home" I shot, taking in for the first time that It was actually dark, I'd been here longer then I should've, and as I went to grab my keys but fell to my knees, I realized I'd drunk more then I could've to drive there.

"Shit" I muttered. And Leo was no help as he shrugged, "I brought my bike". I hated that thing, too man good people had died on them. "Speaking of time babe, I'm going to have to get home" He said. He looked at the bottle on the floor...the empty bottle, none of which he'd had. "I'll let you keep that one Kel, new record by the way; you finished that one off in just over an hour". I raised my eyebrows.

He sauntered towards the hole in the wall and proceeded to walk out. I sat on the floor, so he was pissed, even if it just was a little, it was enough to leave me alone to sober up. 'Oh shit I'm in trouble' I thought still kneeling on the floor; I prayed that maybe dad would be forgiving… I should have known better.

**Okay so it wasnt that bad but still i had to warn you guys, this chapter was one of the longest ive written yay, sorry for any mistakes. and ill update soon. mikki out**


	33. Tears?

**Firstly i just want to start with apologizing for how late this chapter is, i had honestly forgotten this story for ages, the chapter was already written just sitting there looking all cool. Then i was writing one of my other stories and i thought hey i wonder how dating seth is going, then i realized i still hadnt updated and i was like... ahhh jumps on computer and presses the update button like a mad woman. Sorry so much, hope you like the chapter, its a bit slow but, that just means the next chapter will be fast paced**

Zack

A noisy sigh escaped me. There sitting in my headlights was the small blue bug my sister so lovingly maintained. I shoved the handbrake on and opened my door. Pausing only to check Sara was behind me, I pulled her hand, dragging her along behind me as I picked my way through the long grass to the front door. Which of course.. was locked, just my luck.

I nearly kicked It in frustration, if Sara hadn't of been with me, I would have. I began searching the ground in search of a place there might be another entrance, Kelly had to get in somehow?  
Sara nudged me, "Here, Zack" I followed her torch beam, seeing the small path beaten into the long grass. I smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her along behind me carefully to make sure I didn't trip her I searched my way around the building until I found the loose boards.

Kelly

Shuffling noises coming from the wall alerted me to someone else's presence in the church. I jumped up and ran to darkest corner of the church I could find, shifting behind a beam that had fallen to get out of immediate view. I kept my eyes trained on the direction of the loose boards waiting with baited breath for someone to emerge. What if burke found me? God I'm so stupid! I thought angrily, cursing my rash actions, I was really regretting leaving Seth behind and leaving myself open to attack, alone and vulnerable.

I braced my legs against the wall so I could spring on to my attacker. My muscles coiled and tingling ready to attack I had never been as grateful as I was now that my parents had invested in putting me and Zack through self-defense classes as well as other hobbies my parents found interesting; shooting, archery (which I had personally loved, though Zack had thought it a waste of time, which also may be due to the fact he could never hit the moving targets), on top of all the girly gym and dance glasses my mother had insisted on. Growing up with so many activities had seemed a chore at the time but now I was thankful I knew how to disarm an opponent and knock them out… if needed.

Breathing in deeply I practiced the exercise my teacher had often sat down and employed with me. I cleared my mind, forcing all negative thoughts out and just listened to the sounds of the night outside, I readied myself.

A probing voice had me halting in my tracks, at first I thought it had been spoken aloud but then I realized. _"Kelly, are you in here"? _I'd heard that mental voice before. "_Sara"_ I thought exhaling and straightening, I stepped out of my hiding place.

Immediately I was barreled with questions and reprimands. "Kelly, are you alright! What were you thinking! Did the adventure you just had with Burke not mean anything! Are you really that stupid"? Really are you looking for trouble?"

I was hurt by his words but I shoved it down, I deserved this. And this was my brother, I audibly groaned when I thought about what dad would do.

And that was how I felt the entire ride home. Sitting in the back seat of my brother's car with my head low, as he and Sara quietly argued in the front seat, dread settled in my gut. We pulled into our street and i had a quick fleeting thought to jump out of the car and run, but I dismissed it as quickly as it came. I was already in enough trouble, plus just thinking the plan had been its death, as I could never achieve the element of surprise needed with Sara sitting just in front of me. She nodded without noises indicating even my thought about 'not-escaping' were heard. I groaned aloud. "You brought this on yourself Kelly" Zack said mistaking my sigh for regret rather than frustration over the lack of privacy in my own head.

We pulled into the driveway and I unbuckled my seatbelt with jerky moments, a light lit up the path as the front door opened and my dad ran out. "Kelliana Lana Bruno. You are in so much trouble!" He growled, I recoiled slightly. 'Oh great, here we go.'

An hour later I was up in bed, curled into a ball. Something even worse than my dad getting mad at me had happened, he'd cried. My dad didn't do that, he never cried, ever. And now I was gripping my sheets tight, feeling slightly sick from the alcohol, but more ashamed at what I'd done. 'You have no one to blame but yourself', an inner voice scolded me, and I couldn't help but agree with it, a few minutes later I was asleep.

The next morning when I forced myself out of bed and down the stairs, my dad had already left with mum, and Zack and Sara were sitting at the kitchen table going through old magazines as he attempted to explain human fashion trends to her, I could tell from the slightly frustrated but patient look on his face that It wasn't going so well. I watched them a moment longer, realizing that they weren't making eye-contact with each other, every time one looked at the other, they'd look away. Something was different between them, I wondered quickly if anything had happened, but dropped the idea quickly. That would be their business, if they wanted me to know, they'd tell me.

I walked into the lounge and threw myself on the couch; I shoved a pillow over my face and considered the mess I'd made of last night briefly. "Hey, there you are, come on get up and dressed" Seth commented entering the lounge.

I removed the pillow and looked at him incredulously; obviously he was choosing to pretend that nothing had happened, that I hadn't left him stranded at a shopping center parking lot, oh well, I could do that. "Why" I asked tiredly. He stood with his arms crossed leaning on the door jam. "Because we are going out". He answered quickly as if it were common knowledge.

I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I'm grounded for all eternity, so I don't think I'll be leaving this house anytime soon". "Ahah, but see that's where your wrong, your dad asked me to take you out today… On the 'proviso' that you don't run off on me again" he said adding emphasis to 'proviso'.

I stood slowly, "Where are we going"? I asked cautiously. He shrugged, "You'll find out, now go get dressed, not in anything flashy, where something that can get dirty".

I nodded and quickly trotted up the stairs wondering what my dad was thinking, and where we were going..

**hmm, we shall see. See you next chapter, dont want to sound needy, but reviews do make my update quicker, as long as i remember. :)**


	34. Scarf?

**Okay so to be clear, while this follows the storyline, this chapter is just one i wrote out of fun while i had a bit of spare time between my block exams which are thankfully over now. So if it seems a little rushed and a bit out of place, its because it is :p Im sorry for the wait guys, i know i say it almost everytime but i find this story somehow managed to find a life of its own and while thats good, the words are getting harder to find to explain what i think should be happening. but im not giving up on it. though i really should get a move on with it, so the next chapters are gonna start getting longer and theyll start having a real purpose soon as i attempt to yeh get past this brainblock and move on with the story. Hope you like the chapter like i said it was written in the hour break i had between exams so its a little choppy.**

Seth

I drummed my fingers nervously on the steering wheel, listening intently to the device in my ear. "Yes Jack, no I understand. Yes, I can assure you, she will not leave my sight. No sir". I heard the front door of the house swing open and hurried to end the call. "Yes, no she's on her way now, I will give you a full briefing on her progress… Jack, I just wanted to apologize…" His reply had me wincing as I pulled the listening device out of my ear and set it in the draw, closing it gently just as Kelly climbed in the passenger side.

"So Mr. Mysterious, where are we going? And, why did my dad decide to let me out of prison?" She asked buckling her seatbelt, the soft click the only noise in the car as the safety device slid home.  
I glanced at her swiftly before turning on the engine and putting the car in reverse, " You'll soon see, and that is none of your concern".

Kelly made an un-lady-like sound but didn't ask again instead jamming earphones in her ears and raising the volume until I could just make out the words, which I was tempted to say would damage her eardrums, but chose better of it. I accepted this, preferring silence to any conversation that we might have, with everything that had happened lately, and between us, even the best intention could potentially turn sour.

I pulled out onto the main road and we drove south heading out of the small town and into open country.

**Sara**

"I do not understand, what is a scarf again"? I questioned, my brain a swirling mass of pain, even with my raised intelligence, I was not getting any of what Zack was explaining to me with extreme patience. How do humans do this? I thought quickly. "It's the thingy that women, or sometimes men wear around their necks" He answered, his face buried in a magazine. I frowned, "I thought that was the necklace?"

Zack lowered his reading material, "No, that's jewelry. A scarf is an item of clothing". I scrunched up my brow in confusion, throwing down my own magazine where I had been studying 'Jeans'. "This is pointless! I will never understand any of this, it is meaningless. I do not understand why scarves are important, or why you wear singlets over jumpers, or jumpers over singlets… whichever it is! None of it makes sense to me" I finished in a rush, suddenly feeling very angry.

Zack stared at me for what seemed like a great age, but in all honestly wasn't. My anger died under his gaze and I regretted my rash outburst, fearing that he'd be angry with me. Then suddenly his face split into a grin and he laughed a rich, deep timber sound that had shivers chasing up and down my back and my toes curling in my shoes. The corner of my mouth twitched upwards, and even through my confused state I managed a smile. "I do not understand you Zack Bruno" I smiled. He looked at me still smiling, "Hopefully you never will, I wouldn't want you to realize you deserve far better than me".

I furrowed my eyebrows, _what_?  
He smiled sheepishly, and stood offering me his hand, which I looked at confusedly before accepting it. He pulled me out of the seat and towed me toward the stairs, "I have been operating under the belief that you are a girly girl like my sister, and you will enjoy, (he seemed to ponder here) shopping, and hair-doing… stuff. But, I think there might just be something that you will understand, maybe even enjoy"

We were now standing in front of his bedroom door and I glanced at him, "What?"  
He pushed open the door and bowed dramatically which I actually found quite charming. He offered no explanation as he guided me to the bed and pushed me down on it, then turned away from me and I puzzled over what it could be. "What is it Zack"?

He turned holding a rectangular box in his hands with a large grin on his face, "video games!"

**Kelly**

"So Mr. Tall Blond and Mysterious; why are we in a field?" I questioned smiling. The trip here had been silent and I was dying to use my 'out of prison privileges' to their full potential.

Seth shot me a sideways look, that one that always made me feel like hitting him. "Why do you think we're in a field?" He answered deliberately ignoring my question. I shoved open my door and climbed out, "if I knew I wouldn't have asked you".

Seth smirked at me and I had a sudden overwhelming desire to choke him. "Oh, so you think your Mr. Funnyman now too. Sorry bud, you're not the right alien for that job". He laughed this time, unwillingly I let on a smile.

"We are in a field so that you don't hurt yourself... or anything else. Your mother specifically stressed that she preferred the motor vehicles intact" He chuckled strolling easily away from the car. "Well, that was the vaguest explanation ever" I muttered, frowning I followed him through the mid-calf high grass.

I nearly ran into Seth's back when he stopped suddenly, I dragged my eyes up from where I'd been staring at the ground. "So, field, not hurting myself? What does that add up too"? I questioned again irritably, damn this alien and his 'need-to-know' information. _'You would think that me being the last part to the mighty weapon that was going to save the entire universe and all the yatta would be on that list of highly important people right...wrong'_I mentally cursed in my head.

"Your father and I have agreed that today your training begins" Seth answered looking at me expectantly, as if he thought I'd react by jumping up and down for joy or throwing a tantrum like a two year old. Well he won't get the satisfaction of either of those things I thought stubbornly. "Swell. Right, where do we begin".

**Zack**

GAME OVER flashed onto the screen in red writing, and blood washed down before the game returned to the main menu screen. I stared at it in horror. "You totally just did not do that"

Sara grinned at me from her perch on the bed, "Oh I so totally just kicked your butt... again".  
I scowled at her, "Ok you're cheating somehow, your reading my gram to see where I am and what I'm doing aren't you?" I reasoned unable to believe she'd just beat me twice.

She shook her head grinning, and I poked her in the ribs laughing when she squirmed out of reach. "Again", she cried joyfully. I shook my head, "No, I think we should play one that doesn't let you cheat" I argued.

She pouted adorably and I mentally groaned, she'd be the death of me. "What's the matter Zack, afraid I'll beat your butt again?" I frowned at her menacingly, "You're on… oh and by the way, the expression is kick my ass"

She laughed and we leant forward as the story started again, "Whatever, your still gonna loose"  
I grinned and started pressing the trigger wildly as her character ran past mine, "We'll see bout that"

It was deadly silent for about 4 seconds before the a bright light flashed across the screen and my side was covered in blood, my health down to less than half then what it had been and I realized shocked shed hit me with a grenade bomb. "Come get it cowboy" she imitated the game from earlier. And I felt a stirring that I couldn't control. "I am so glad you don't know what that means" I groaned.

And as my thoughts turned more from the games onto her words, I missed the blush that ran across her face as she figured it out.


	35. Emotional Beings

**Hey guys, so i'm on holidays now, yay, felt inspired to write more of this story. And its longer then other chapters cause it just seemed to flow out of me. Hopefully ill get out a few chapters over my 2 week break, hopefully, hope you like the chapter. Review please? :)**

**Kelly**

"Ok… and so my training begins. I feel like we should be having a tender moment or something here" I muttered sarcastically. I rubbed my suddenly sweaty hands of my jeans and glanced over at Seth who was studying me curiously. "What"? I squirmed under his gaze.

He shook his head and looked away, an action that seriously made it hard not to whack him, only sheer will on my part kept my hands by my sides. "Ahem, well first things first, we need to discuss your level of mental abilities and limits" he retorted lowering his frame to the ground.

I shrugged a scowl on my face. "Didn't we already so this. I'm the last part of the big, powerful weapon of good…stuff" I shifted uncomfortably unable to stop myself from kicking his shin when he laughed at me. He patted the ground next to him and I stood stubbornly for a few moments before sighing and dropping heavily. "So…" I prompted when he said nothing. He shook his head in an infuriating way, and chuckled, "No, we said that you were part of it and all, but not what part you'll play, and we have yet to discover the limits of your mental abilities, though I don't that will be much of a problem compared with the immaturity of your brain".

I scrunched my eyebrows at him, "I'm so lost, and why is it not a problem?"  
Again he laughed and I plucked a strand of grass keeping my fingers distracted so I wouldn't slap him. '_Why is he suddenly making me so angry', _I thought distractedly, while he seemed to try and find the words to answer my question. "Your abilities have been made clear to me on a number of occasions" he finally answered meeting my questioning gaze he elaborated. "First when we were attempting to escape from Henry Burke's men, and then later when you deliberately pull out of my ability, no other normal person could have done that, or even realized it was happening till it had been done. Not only then did you prove to possess a great deal of power, but you also exercised self-control. It was within your power to kill someone who had caused you physical and emotional pain that day, yet you did not, whereas had the same decision been my own, I'm not sure the outcome would have been the same".

I sat quietly while slowly coming to the realization a little dazedly that this was one of the very few and nicest compliments he had made me. "Thank you", I murmured quietly, suddenly feeling more patience for him instead of anger.

He smiled and stood, offering a hand to help me up. I hesitated a moment before reaching out to grasp his hand. Before our fingers even touched my fingers began to tingle, by the time they were close a strong buzz left my hands trembling and when we finally touched a jolt ran up my arm and straight to my heart.

I yelped and pulled back, staring at my fingertips in shock. A gentle finger slid beneath my chin and tilted my head up. I gazed confused and wary straight into Seth's dazzling blue eyes, I breathed heavily, my heart pounding uncomfortably in my chest. "You see? See how much power you possess. I felt that, I felt it touch my own Kelly."

Through my dreamy haze I registered his words as what they were not the declaration of devotion or love I'd been hoping for, not even the apology I'd been expecting… but talk of power and epic save the universe things… guy stuff. I shook my head disappointedly and forced myself onto my feet. 'What is wrong with me? My hormones are on crazy warp speed' I thought angrily blinking my eyes in an attempt to clear my head I looked towards Seth who was gesturing I should follow him, I did.

"The first thing you need to do is clear your mind" Seth instructed once id come to a halt in front of him. I arched an eyebrow, "Seriously, what is this Star Wars?" Seth frowned, "I don't understand the reference"? He questioned. I scowled, "Sigh Seth, my good humor is completely wasted on you. Fine, what do I do after my mind is clear" I air quoted the world 'clear' making my displeasure with the word known.

"How bout we just work on clearing your mind right now", Seth negotiated. I sighed heavily, "take the fun out of everything why don't you". Seth drew his eyebrows together in a way that made my outburst seem childish. "None of this should be considered fun Kelly. Your world and mine are at stake if you cannot learn to control this. This is quite simply a matter of great importance and should be treated as such, and not taken lightly, or treated like 'fun'…"

Ashamedly I looked down, I hadn't been thinking of the importance of this 'mission' or even if it meant anything to anyone else. I had been focused on what it meant for me, even if he had not said it directly, Seth had just let on that I was being selfish and immature, and I knew it to be true, not once had I considered anyone else during this entire ordeal, it had only ever been me, me ,me.

All of a sudden, I felt like letting out a great rush of tears, literally everyone on the planet was depending on me, I was there superman, and I had been acting more the villain then the hero. I could understand suddenly dad's great disappointment in me, I felt disappointed in myself.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out suddenly feeling a need to make him understand I would try harder, not for myself, but for the children down the street that always played too loud, or the kids at school that wanted to be somebody, for my family... I would try for them. Seth seemed to see my apology for what it was, and without offering an explanation or assurance he did in fact understand my words, he began talking me through a technique to clear my mind, during which I listened intently, occasionally questioning him when I didn't understand.

He finally finished looking at me with a curious expression, "Did you understand that? Do you think you could repeat it?" I looked up uncertainly, biting down on my lip nervously. "Maybe, I don't know. I'll try"

He allowed a content smile to flit across his face and stepped back giving me the space he's said id need. I took a deep breathe which shook through me, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to let go.

For a few minutes I just stood trying to block out the sounds, we were too far away for sounds of traffic, but I could still hear the wind rustling through the leaves, and the noises from animals seemed abnormally loud. The stirring of the grass as a rabbit or small animal scurried away… the caw of a crow as it flew overhead. My eye twitched in concentration and I tried harder to block out these usually comforting sounds, however the more I tried, the louder they grew. More sounds joined the chorus of echoes, a dull thud that I could barely hear at first, but grew steadily stronger. Its stable beat the loudest of all. My eyes were scrunched so tightly by now that the muscles around my eyes and nose began to ache.

"Stop that Seth!" I growled suddenly my eyes flying open I threw my hands over my temples trying to sooth the beginning of a headache that stirred there. "Why are you making that infuriating sound, you were the one who wanted me to clear my mind". Even though I had moved and stopped listening, I was now unable to block the pounding out.

"What sound?" Seth questioned looking confused. I scrunched up my face in pain as the beat continued. "That beat! The one you're making" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Kelly what sound? What are you talking about?" The beat grew louder over his words, until I could only see his lips moving, but no longer hear his words… just the pounding, which had now quickened in speed, adding to building pressure on my over-sensitized brain.

I couldn't take anymore. I flung out my hands and threw back my head letting out the loudest scream I had in my entire being. I screamed until the breath was gone from my lungs and I had to gulp it back in. The pounding vanished and my headache disappeared with it.

Warily I looked up at Seth half expecting him to be furious with my outburst. Instead I found him staring in awe to my side. Confused I followed his gaze, half expecting someone to be standing there. However that wasn't what had caught Seth's attention. A large tree on the outskirts of the meadow had been split in two, a crack down the middle of its center, the grass before it flattened to the ground.

My mouth dropped open, and I stared in horror, I flashed a glance to my opposite side, a very similar event had occurred, but since there was no tree, the grass had just been flattened in a long wide path the reached long past the tree line. "Did I do this"? I asked amazed and terrified, when I received no immediate retort.

I cast my eyes up to look at Seth who was still staring in shock, but had now managed to close his mouth. "Seth"? He shook his head and looked down at me with wide eyes. "Yes, yes you did." I heard the amazement in his gaze and without an answer shook my head. He grabbed onto my shoulder and gave me a light shake. "Kelly, your powers, they're linked to your emotions, I mean we always knew the humans were an emotional race and you yourselves have said you are ruled by your emotions, but it is actually true. Whereas my kind thinks rationally, your race is not yet evolved enough. You are in all truth, ruled by your emotions, and your emotions are key." He let out in a an excited rush.

I scrunched my brow, not following his reasoning. He tried again, "Remember with Burke, you were upset and traumatized, the mad tried to kill you, it was completely rational for you to want to seek revenge, and again at the car park, when you blocked my powers, you were angry with me, both times you were feeling intense emotional responses to the situation". I knitted my eyebrows together, "So I can access the power through my emotions?" I questioned trying to understand.

Seth nodded, "At the moment, it's extremely intense emotional responses, but I think with the proper training, you could control it by just recalling a memory that has significant emotional meaning to you"  
I nodded, finally caught up to speed with what he was saying, I mentally groaned '_more training_'.

We stood for a few moments in stunned silence before Seth tilted my chin up with his finger to look at him. "What intense emotion were you feeling then"? He asked. I considered for a moment, "Pain… shock, maybe anger". He nodded, "What did happen Kelly"?

I shook my head, "All the noise it just got to be too much, the pounding it started off so quiet and then it was all I could hear. Why were you doing that, if you suspected my emotions were cause, why didn't you just say so instead of going out of your way to make my angry" I finished growling.

He frowned at me squeezing my shoulders, "Kelly, I was not making any noise, I promise you", I continued to shake my head, "No, no the noise was coming from you" I insisted angrily trying to pull free from his hold. "Don't lie to me Seth". Seth in response growled at me, "I'm not lying to you Kelly" He pulled me back to him, sliding his hand down my arm and grasping hold of my hand he pressed it to his chest so I gasped in surprise. "The sound you heard was my heart".


End file.
